Hidden Truths
by Iced Sygar
Summary: It's their third year at Hogwarts and while the students are worried about Black and the dementors, the Slytherins seem to notice a little rumor going on that Potter has a invisibility cloak. And Malfoy wants it. HarryxDraco, M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the books, movies, or etc. Also, this takes place in Harry's third year (Prisoner of Azkaban), just to clarify since I hate people not doing that with me when I read sometimes. Not my first fic, I have a much older account on this site from years ago that I wrote for. But, as such, it's full of embarrassing stories I wish to disappear or not be related to. So, I'm christening a new account with Drarry. Mmmm. Expect more Harry Potter fics from me in the future; there are a number of pairings I want to write for.

Also, as another note, I've never been good at thinking up titles for things, so my apologizes for the lame title name. The actual M rated chapters will come shortly, please be patient and enjoy storyline. This idea for this fic was actually an old fic I tried to write up long ago that I found. I took the idea of the beginning of it and rolled along with it. It differs a LOT from its original idea (Never finished, at that, either.). Never the less, I had fun writing it. Please enjoy and review, I would love that.

* * *

><p>It was mostly a disappointing day, to say the least. That is, until Pansy Parkinson had brought up a rumor suddenly at supper time while they were all gathered in the Grand Hall. Draco Malfoy, for one, was not really paying attention to her rambles throughout the meal until the name 'Potter', of course, came up in their discussions.<p>

"I've heard from someone in Gryffindor tower that Potter has an invisible cloak." She smirked widely, attracting the interest of several Slytherin students to her. She always liked the attention, the bloody whore. "He said it was real, though he's never seen it up close. But he swears he saw scarhead open it up as a gift for one Christmas."

At this bit, Pansy's head tilted towards Draco as she smiled sweetly to him, as if hoping that by learning this bit of rubbish (Draco obviously believed it to be just stupid) it would impress the Malfoy. "What do you think about it, Dracie?"

"Do not bloody call me that again." He growled at her, grey eyes narrowing as he turned his attention away from her and back onto his plate. "And Potter would be the last person to receive that, seeing as how he's a wittle wonewy orpahn. I doubt anyone, even if they were fans of the git being able to boast about getting a scar on his head and be famous, would still waste their time or money in bothering to send him _/anything/_. Besides, Dumbletwat wouldn't even allow a student to possess something like that." Definitely not before a Malfoy, anyways. _Simply unfair. Father would have to hear about this at once if he learned it to be true..._Wait a minute, he was NOT believing this stupid little gossip. It simply could not be true. _That would make it too easy for Potter to..._

"Yeah, but...Just imagine what he could do with that thing." Pansy blushed slightly to herself, ignoring the comment about Dracie not wanting to be called by the cute nickname she had made up for him. "I mean, he could literally go anywhere under it and not be noticed! Unless he was loud or something..." She shivered a bit, her already sickening face (To Draco at least it was sickening) turning a bit pale and disgusted. "I'll hex him into bits if I find out he was in the Slytherin girls' dormitory..."

The blonde couldn't help but to snort. "Yeah, right. Even though Potter is desperate...Even he would not stoop so low to see you worthless lot. He would probably spy on Professor McGonagall before he even thought about the girl dormitories in Slytherin of all things. He would obviously hit his own house before then. Besides, all you girls do is pillow fight; it isn't like it's worth seeing."

Pansy pouted.

"And furthermore, you should be ashamed to be called a Slytherin in the first place for believing such a mediocre rumor. It's obviously made up wither that Gryffindor swears his life on it all day or not. Since when did you start believing in any of those twats' words anyways?"

At this, the girl got a bit mad, a blush covering her face from embarrassment and being picked apart by the other boy infront of everyone at their table. Every day he did this and no one cared. She was honestly getting a bit sick of it. But then again, she liked Draco too much to just simply stay mad at him forever or storm off. But she would sure as hell defend herself. "Well, it's good to have informants or know what's going on, isn't there? I'm sure even you have your spies." She snapped softly, though, not as hard as she wanted to or should've.

"I'm leaving." The blonde put, as if he hadn't even heard the girl speak back to him, and stood up from the table to walk off and leave the Great Hall and the ramble of the students behind him. However, as he crossed the hall he couldn't help the fleeting glance he took over to the Gryffindor table.

Potter was just speaking to the mudblood and weasel, laughing as he crammed his face with food. _Disgusting._ Well, Draco rather thought that all three of them were more disgusting than the actual act of Potter shoving food in his face but it was still quite disgusting itself.

_Right. As if that imbecile could even own such a thing._

Making his way to the grand staircases, Malfoy then followed his way down along the steps almost gracefully in how he knew every step, soon finding himself at the slip in the wall that led to the entrance of their Slytherin common room. After hissing the password out under his breath (Not that he knew Parsel-tongue, heavens no. But this was usual for their passwords so you were forced to learn the words in this way.) and the iron door opened, he made his way in. Passing the common room (it was empty seeing as how everyone was at the feast for the night anyways) Draco by-passed the usual entry down further into the Slytherin boy dormitories.

It was nice having a actual useful father who _-through his positions, connections, and wealth-_ could actually be worthwhile and help get you your own private bedchamber. And a very nice one at that with a huge four-poster hand-carved wooden bed. It had silken silver and green sheets and was of course draped in Slytherin curtains along the four posts, drawn back and everything neat and prim about his room. He had expensive dark wooden furniture around the room and even his own bathroom. Yes, it was nice being the son of a rich father. Not that Potter would know that pleasure.

His eyebrows furrowed together. _Potter. What if he really did have that ridiculous invisibility cloak?_ He pulled off his cloak, draping it along the back of a chair beside his desk and loosened his tie. He honestly shouldn't even be giving second thoughts to this rumor but he couldn't help but be intrigued by it all. Imagine what you could do with a useful tool like that...

He tossed his tie onto the back of the chair before moving to his bed to unlace his formal shoes. Everything about him was quite formal and it would be a horrific day indeed if any of these tidbits about him were set astray.

He should demand that father send him an invisibility cloak of his own, now that he thought about it. It had never crossed his mind before. He could get away with a lot more-. He stopped. Pansy was right in that he could be sneaking around anywhere. With something like that in your hands...Who knew where you could go? It infuriated him to think that Potter was actually getting away with so much. He could be getting in trouble and restricted like a normal student. But noooo. He supposed that the horrid boy thought he was superior cause he was some kind of 'hero' or something? Ridiculous.

He turned to set his shoes aside, leaving on his socks, and made his way back across the room to his desk to sit down. He had a bit of work to finish up on from the day's classes. It was simple enough, a small essay that was about it. He had the night free and was planning on going to bed afterwards.

That wasn't the way it exactly worked out, however. A simple essay started to turn into something more tedious as his thoughts continued to drift back to Potter and his cloak. This was absurd! It was starting to actually BOTHER him.

The blonde sighed frustratedly as he shoved the papers and quill aside, bringing an arm to rest up on the desk as he rubbed one of his temples. He just simply needed to know...Perhaps if he could find out, see or hear actual _(and veritable proof, unlike Pansy's. Who knows where she gets her 'sources' from. Probably not reliable.)_ proof that would set his mind to ease. _If Potter didn't have the cloak then no loss. If he did then..._

Ugh. He found himself even more bothered. If he did then he knew something ugly like jealousy would rear its foul head in him. And he was MOST CERTAINLY NOT jealous of POTTER of all things.

Moving to stand again, he made his way over to his closet, changing for bed and choosing to ignore his thoughts so that he could sleep.

* * *

><p>The morning soon came and he rose at the exact same time he always did during the week for lessons (And during weekends, as well.), went to shower, dressed, styled his hair, and once he was spotless and prim to his standards he picked up his bag and headed out of his chamber. Blaise Zabini, probably his closest 'friend' out of all of the annoying Slytherins, was sitting on a silver and green squishy armchair reading a book. When he heard the door to Malfoy's room open up down the hall he gathered to his feet, sitting the book aside, and grinned to the blonde. "Morning."<p>

"Morning." Draco muttered, walking by as Blaise followed him, heading to the exit of the Slytherin common room and back into the dungeons of the lowest part of the Grand Staircase. Not much was said between the two boys but that was how Malfoy liked it and Blaise was the only one who seemed to understand this. Even Goyle and Crabbe, his helpful Slytherin comrades, were still so pointlessly stupid it was hardly worth pointing it out to them anymore or even trying. Pansy was just utterly horrible in general from her shrieks of laughter (Though Draco eagerly provoked it out of her around the Golden Trio without hesitation.), constant goggling at him (Draco) which unnerved him, and annoying babble. The rest of the Slytherin girls were the same except a few were more decent looking. A few other Slytherin boys had their uses, like being 'friends' with the Slytherin Prefects for instance... As well as for when he wanted information here and there...

Other than that, Blaise, out of all of them, was legitimately the ONLY really most useful out of all of them. He wasn't exactly close to him but it wouldn't be a far toss off to say they were actual 'friends' unlike the rest of the Slytherins.

He made his way to the Slytherin table, taking his usual seat with Blaise sitting on one side of him and keeping quiet still. They began to help themselves to breakfast but were interrupted by Pansy heading over to them. Draco merely rolled his eyes and tried to ignore her as she walked over, a look on her face. She was probably upset about what he had said yesterday. She was ALWAYS upset. Girls.

"Hey Dracie~" She tried to put cheerfully, sitting down next to him.

At this Draco stood, only taking a piece of toast with him, standing, and leaving the table. Pansy watched him leave and then threw a small fit at the table. Only a few other Slytherin girls actually cared or bothered to offer a word or two to calm her down. If anything it was to quit her from exploding on them or being miserable. It was annoying and they saw it a lot with her being so infatuated with Malfoy constantly.

"Maybe if you didn't call him 'Dracie' he'd actually take you more seriously or care to listen." Blaise put as he took a bite of his eggs in a basket, not even glancing up and half expecting it all.

The girl huffed, tears pricking the corners of her eyes but she didn't say anything. Just pouted.

* * *

><p>Draco settled himself on a bench outside on the school grounds, drawing his cloak closer to himself in the cold weather, able to see his breath infront of him. It was chilly and it had apparently snowed last night. The holidays were drawing closer and soon everybody, including himself, would soon leave. He figured Potter would stay behind, however, due to-. He scowled and refused to think more on the subject. Potter did not even deserve to be on his mind as much as he had been these past two days. It was almost insulting how much just <em>THINKING<em> about Potter was disturbing him this much. He cursed under his breath, shivering a bit.

Even though he was cold, he still very much enjoyed it outside in the snow. Well, rather, winter. Winter was quite a nice season and he found it rather beautiful. The crisp air felt better than sharing his air with all of those mudbloods and Merlin-knows-what-else that was bound to be in that Grand Hall.

He enjoyed what time he had spent alone out in the grounds before he heard the snow crunching under feet not too far away and talking. His eyes narrowed as he looked up from the white ground infront him and to the approaching group. Unsurprisingly, it was the Golden Trio. _Oh boy, what amazing luck! (Sarcasm just oozes from his thoughts, doesn't it?)_ His eyes fixed upon a harsh stare on the three.

They, of course, seemed to have noticed him as well. It was Ron and Hermione leading the group though, Harry actually following up behind and listening to them have another small argument. The mudblood was rambling on about how much workload she has had lately and the fact that she's managed to finish ALL of her classes' work yet Ron hadn't even finished one of his essays.

"Bugger off Hermione, you aren't my mother."

Hermione scowled and opened her mouth to retort but noticed Ron's attention had turned elsewhere. Straight ahead.

Ron glared at Draco, seeming in a foul mood himself and probably wanting to take it out on the prissy, stuck-up boy sitting by himself on a bench.

"Wow, you actually don't have your cronies with you 24/7. That's surprising." He scoffed.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes but didn't get up from his bench. "Oh, and look, it seems as Weasley can't shake his own mindless buffoons off either. Attached at the hip, are we?" He put, not really caring or rounding up his best insults to spit out. He wasn't worth the time right now. But he was a little pissed at his silence being interrupted, either way. If it wasn't Pansy, other shrieking girls, that booming oaf Hagrid, or anyone else...Then of _COURSE_ it had to be these three gits.

Ron glared more, Hermione looking nervously to the red head. She obviously didn't want a fight to break out. Always a worry-wart when it came to rules... "Yeah, whatever." She breathed a sigh of relief when Ron seemed to not pick a fight, for once.

Harry had come up behind them, merely staring around. He seemed kinda out of it. Perhaps tired? Not that Malfoy honestly cared but Potter just blankly looking at him was kind of annoying him more than he was already annoyed at the moment.

"I don't want your autograph Potter so quit staring at me and obviously begging to hand me one." He spat, still prodding at the dark-haired boy after the whole Lockhart incident in their second year.

At this, Harry's emerald eyes changed and narrowed, fixing upon Malfoy. "Oops, looks like I was mistaken, I guess we should leave you two." His voice dripped with sarcasm but turned around, starting to head off.

Draco fumed but didn't say anything, hearing Weasley's laugh though. Hearing the git's laughter raked at his nerves. He wanted to punch the ginger for just having to unfortunately force Malfoy's ears to listen to his annoying laughter alone but remained seating. "Sod off." He huffed and waited for the three to leave.

Ron seemed to want to retort and actually perhaps start up a fight this time but Hermione tugged and pulled at her schoolmate's cloak and away so he wouldn't be tempted to. Harry of course wasn't looking for a fight and felt victorious with his last words, especially without Draco seeming to be able to come up with some clever comeback, and continued off.

Eventually Malfoy stood, knowing he needed to head to his classes for the day. Next time he chose to take a stroll outside he'd have to really remember to bring his scarf next time, shivering hard on the way inside into the warmer building. Not too much warmer, of course, seeing as how it was a bloody castle and retained heat as well as a telephone antenna did but at least it shielded away from the snow and the wind. And fireplaces were quite nice as well. Luckily every class today had a nice, warm crackling fire hissing from the fireplace to warm up their classrooms. And he was also thankful for the fact that he didn't have to see Potter's face for the rest of the day, seeing as how they shared no classes today.

* * *

><p>That didn't help though seeing as how he still couldn't get Potter off of his mind. The invisibility cloak was still riding his thoughts wherever he went. It must've been obvious on his face too, because Blaise seemed to notice that it was bothering the blonde while they sat together in the Slytherin common room that night.<p>

"Well, you seem bothered about something." Blaise spoke up casually while looking down at the book infront of him, an arm resting on the arm of the couch as he leaned his chin on the back of his hand. He didn't even make eye contact with the other boy but could feel Draco's eyes on him. More than likely narrowed.

"I shouldn't be." He huffed, shifting in his chair to lean back and bring his legs up to rest on a footstool.

"Mind elaborating?"

There weren't really hardly any students in the room. Just one or two first years that were busy on their homework, hardly paying attention to Draco or Blaise. If anything, the three Slytherin girls up by the fireplace giggling over some notes or something were proving more of a distraction than anything else in the room did. They more than likely wouldn't be overheard or even cared too much about, though, Draco's pride was also an issue as to why he couldn't just _OPENLY_ talk about Potter actually bothering him. _Well, it wasn't really him, was it? Just the fact that he had the invisibility cloak. If anything, the cloak was the problem._ That made him feel a bit better, trying to think about it in that way.

"Not here."

He was still a bit paranoid of talking about it anyways though.

Blaise stood up, starting to leave the Slytherin common room with a smile. "A walk then?"

* * *

><p>It wasn't too late at all for a walk. The sun was just setting. The dementors, however, were a bit unsettling but they were at the very edge of Hogwarts ' grounds, seeing as how Dumbledore threw such fits over them. So they kept their walk close to the school but were at least able to enjoy a little moonlight and starry-night stroll outside as the sun began to set.<p>

Draco drew his silver and green scarf, which he remembered to bring this time, closer to his neck and gave a small shiver. It was still bloody cold, especially without the sun to warm him as they walked.

"Well?" Blaise put patiently as they walked at a nice, relaxed pace.

"That rumor Pansy blabbered on about yesterday." He narrowed his eyes more on the ground infront of them as they walked. "It bothers me that Potter might actually have something like that in his possession."

Blaise was quiet for a few moments, looking to Draco and then back ahead to the small path they were walking along. He actually did know for a fact that Potter had that cloak in his possession. He was well-informed himself and had ways of getting to know what was going on. It helped when you were casual friends with Jordan Lee of the Gryffindors. Granted, Lee wasn't very fond of him at first, seeing as how their houses fought like cats and dogs, but he warmed up to him pretty easily. Lee was a bit stupid, granted, but he was an amazing addition to have. He told him about things the Twins were up to (Not all of them, of course, but quite a bit. He bought some things from the three of them that further increased Lee's liking of Zabini) and other things.

But, the point was that Blaise knew quite a few things going on over the fence of their neighbors' yards and especially a good peek into Gryffindors'. He heard from Lee who, obviously good friends with the Weasley family who was close to Potter, that he got his hands on a invisibility cloak during their first Christmas at Hogwarts. Lee had no real reason to lie to Blaise at this point and was actually kind of excited about it and the possibilities it opened up to have Potter and his cloak on their side. They could probably smuggle loads of things into the building now. Blaise merely laughed at it all but knew that it would bother Draco horribly.

Draco's eyes turned onto Blaise, who was being too quiet now. "Well?" He asked in a mocking tone of what Blaise had done to him earlier to drag out the words to form what was bothering him.

It was then that Blaise seemed surprised and motioned Malfoy to be quiet. He pointed to the footprints in the snow and the fact hat they led right to Hagrid's cabin. Three pairs of footprints, that is. And the lights were on and people were moving around inside.

Malfoy's eagerness to get the Golden Trio in trouble immediately made him forget the conversation and bound off towards Hagrid's cabin. Of course, stepping in the snow that had already been stepped in, as to not rouse attention. Blaise followed suit.

They arrived at Hagrid's cabin and stood up on their tip-toes to peer into one of the windows. The curtains were drawn over them but not too extremely well. They could see through a slit in the curtains and onto Harry, Ron, and Hermione talking to Hagrid with cups of tea in their hands and untouched rock cakes in the middle. God those things looked horrid and Malfoy could feel himself getting sick looking at them or the fact that the oaf actually tried his hand at baking. He obviously should never try it again.

They could hear the group talking about many things but didn't catch some of it. Only major bits and pieces. Mostly stuff that didn't really matter. In fact, it was so boring Draco almost had second thoughts of standing out in the cold to listen to them. He shivered, glaring through the window as he listened. _Bloody hell get on with it. Offer something that's actually usable as blackmail or anything. No shut up about your ridiculous 'charming' creatures you fat oaf...Oh there is something interesting._

Malfoy strained to listen through the window, as did Blaise, to what they were talking about. And then Draco's steel gray eyes shot up in surprise at hearing that...

_Potter actually had a cloak?_

They had gone on about visiting Hagrid and Hagrid insisted that the pair not get caught. They assured him they'd come under the 'invisibility cloak' next time and not as often. It seemed to lesson the larger man's worries a bit, though, he still got onto them and wanted them to focus more on school work and everything else. Especially with the dementors around and how they were effecting Harry.

Malfoy had heard enough, leaning down and out of reach of the window to turn to Blaise with a glare. "So he did have one."

"Yes, it seems so." It wasn't like he lied to Draco and felt bad for not telling the other boy. He would've told him had they not stumbled across this. Either way, better to keep it secret still for awhile longer. As Slytherins are known for, they did look out for their own necks. Zabini was just looking out for his, though, keeping a secret look out for Malfoy's as well. Allies helped, you know.

Draco turned and headed back up to the school, not seeming to care about his footprints in the snow this time. He was a mixture of angry, distressed, and surprised all in one. He hadn't really thought it out too much as to what he would do in this situation if it actually came to the fact that Potter DID have an invisibility cloak. He kept pushing it out, being annoyed by the pestering thoughts of Potter_...Oh fuck he was still here, pestering. Merlin._

Blaise followed Malfoy, though watching his own steps. "I suppose this clears a few things up for you? It's probably unsettling, especially since Potter gets away with so much already cause of his 'hero' status." He mouthed off, knowing Draco very well and how to respond accordingly.

A small grunt was met for his response. "He does. And obviously getting away with a million more things. Who knows where he goes at night or gets away with. I need a cloak like that more than he would ever need it. Imagine how amazing it would be to have something like that, Zabini."

The said boy smiled, nodding, walking up alongside him. "Well, you could always try catching him or snagging it away." He then, of course, felt Draco's eyes on him, incredulous.

"Just 'snatch it away from him'? As if I'd set foot within Gryffindor tower. Though, it is very tempting for something like that. But, catching him rather sounds more intriguing."

At this, Draco was surprised at his answer back. And here he thought he knew Zabini so well...

"I could help you with that. I'm sure Jordan would tell me something useful to tip you off." He grinned.

"You clever bastard. Lee Jordan? This is why we're friends, Zabini." Malfoy grinned back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ah, that first chapter was fun to write. Not so fun though when you have to be quiet with your typing cause someone is sleeping next to you. Apparently I type loudly.

I do quite enjoy writing about Draco's bitching probably more than I should. And, if you can't tell, I also like Blaise's character quite a bit as well. If you haven't already gotten the BlaisexJordan references...You do now. That's a bit of a side pairing throughout this but not really mentioned all that much seeing as how this focuses on Drarry more instead. There'll be a bit of a smutty section in this chapter but the big shows aren't until later. Just bide me a little more time and storyline... I always adore the build-ups though, myself. What lures them together and whatnot.

Anyways, time to continue this on~

* * *

><p><p>

Help was certainly what Blaise did for Draco. When they had returned to the Slytherin common room that night and Blaise explained to the other boy about his sources in Gryffindor...Malfoy was honestly impressed. Jordan Lee and him were 'friends' and he used that link to divulge information from the Gryffindor side of things. Quite helpful indeed.

The darker boy told Malfoy that he'd talk to Lee and figure out when the Golden Trio, or perhaps just Harry Potter _(Cause, according to Lee, when he told Blaise anyways, said that a lot of the time Potter went out on his own without the other two pestering him...)_ would sneak out next. That or be able to at least find out a time when Potter himself was out. They discussed the fact that assigning a Gryffindor to fetch the cloak for them would be a mistake. They'd have to sneak in and nab the cloak themselves _(You can't exactly trust many Slytherins to do this for you either...)_, wait outside the Gryffindor portrait for them to come out _(Which probably wouldn't work if they were already under the cloak...)_, and you had a snowball's chance in hell if you expected you were going to try and catch some invisible people lurking around the building.

Out of all of the ideas, the one of them actually sneaking into the Gryffindor tower seemed to work best, much to Draco's displeasure.

He did not want to set a foot within the tower, however, if it was to get such a valuable item it'd be worth it. Sure, he could've just asked his father for such a thing and easily gotten one himself... But as long as one was in Potter's hands, it gave the Gryffindors just that much more of an advantage over them. And he couldn't have that.

They decided that they both needed to go. Or, rather, both would be needed for the plan to work.

Blaise knew better than to request to go into the tower and get it himself. As much as Malfoy trusted Blaise and wanted him to do this work for him...Nothing would satisfy the blonde more than to set his hands on that cloak himself. Zabini was going to be his bail-out if they were caught on the way there. They'd create the same story about forgetting a book in a class not too far from the Gryffindor portrait and were only going to retrieve it. Blaise would keep a look out for him, be able to talk to Lee, and get information out of him while Draco snuck into the Gryffindor tower when no one was there to grab the cloak.

Zabini got to work immediately and got information out of his informant, finding out what the password to Gryffindor tower was. The next easy step was just to head in there when everyone was off having dinner in the Grand Hall. Of course, there might be one or two students who didn't want to eat but...That was a risk they'd have to take. Draco could handle any students if that should be the case. He definitely had his way with handling things like that.

They soon enough found themselves walking up the Grand Staircase and instead of heading towards the Great Hall, took a turn and chatted with each other lightly, ignoring students rushing past them. Once the Grand Staircase was deserted enough to Malfoy's taste they headed up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Flibbertigibbet." Draco put, as if he just tasted something awful. _What an awful password._

The Fat Lady eyed him for a moment but opened up without any hesitation. It was normal sometimes for students of other Houses to come visit friends in opposing Houses. Boyfriends and girlfriends did it all the time. Which was why the password changed so often and kept students on their toes.

Without looking back to Blaise, the blonde crawled in through the hole. How fitting. They had to crawl into their tower like worms through a hole or something. _How horrible._

He slipped down onto the ground once he found the other side and peered around the common room. Not much was different except the colors and things around the room. It was a bit more lively in the Gryffindor tower than Slytherin. People in Slytherin wouldn't just leave things laying about or even let pets wander loosely, however.

The room was clear but Draco made a face at a big hairy cat making its way down one of the dormitory staircases at the sound of the portrait opening and someone stepping into the common room. It was a gigantic fluffy orange cat with a face like it had slammed into a step on the way down. The fluffy beast made its way over to the pure blood, however, he would hear none of it. He'd kick the thing if it got so much as a single strand of hair on his pants or anything. He didn't like cats. Or pets, for that matter.

Much to his displeasure, as he tried to cross the room anyways, the cat bounded up to him. He was afraid it was about to try and rub against his leg. The cat came to a halt instead and stared at him, Malfoy making a disgusted face back.

"Sod off." He scoffed, turning to head up the Gryffindor boy's dormitory steps. He stood at the bottom for a moment to see if he could hear any last-minute stragglers, though. He heard nothing except a small growl from the cat as it turned and headed back up the steps it bounded down earlier, apparently disappointed. He was just glad the mangy cat was gone now and minding its own business.

He took the steps quietly even though there seemed to not be anyone on any flights of stairs or rooms ahead. It didn't hurt to be careful. Making his way up to the third floor dormitories, he opened the door quietly and peeked in. The coast was clear. He had an unsettling feeling in his stomach and pinned it to the fact that he was in the enemy's territory and left it at that. It was still very weird to be there, nevertheless.

Making his way across the room, Draco looked around for Potter's bed and trunk. Sure enough he found it, right next to Weasley's messy bed. It seemed like even the house-elves gave up on cleaning after that horrid ginger after awhile. He had a dry laugh as he kneeled down somewhat infront of the trunk that belonged to Potter, though, he didn't want to touch his knees to the floor. Good Merlin who knows what had been on that floor and he wasn't about to scruff his pants on this floor.

He opened the trunk with ease and searched around. It was horrid the things Potter decided to collect in his trunk. He had found a few unmatching pairs of ugly and disgusting socks that Draco had accidentally touched. Malfoy felt as if he had to sear his skin off now where the socks had touched. Those were just ungodly. As if Potter didn't have horrible fashion sense before but...This was just _awful._

Ignoring the socks as best as he could and not touching them again _(Also reminding himself to scrub vigorously later)_ he searched more. He came upon a folded fabric in the trunk that glistened almost like mist. It was so unusual. His eyes widened as he picked up the fabric, examining it.

Malfoy was delighted beyond belief when he had found it. He found the cloak. So this was it.

Standing up he drew the fabric over him and walked to a mirror hung on the back of the door into the dormitory, glancing at himself. Sure enough, he was staring at completely nothing. He could barely hide his glee with having it in his possession and out of Potter's. But it infuriated him by the fact that the other boy got away with this until now. Either way, it was over with now. He could always use it as blackmail, hold it over his head, or get him to do something. _How wondrous!_ Everything was sunshine and butterflies now.

He opened the door, making sure to wear the cloak now since it would be easier to hide if you're already invisible and someone accidentally walked in, making his way down the steps. Yes, he could hold this over Potter's head now. And the best part was that Potter couldn't say anything or else he would get in trouble for possessing such a thing! _This is wonderful._

All of that wonderful-ness stopped when he stepped on the bottom step, hearing two or three people shuffle through the hole by the Fat Lady's portrait. He cursed under his breath, turning on his heel to run back up the stairs. He made sure to do it carefully though so that his footsteps could not be heard and rouse suspicion. He could hear some of the students staying behind and one student heading up his way. _Fucking fuck._ He hurried along, trying to get back up to the third floor dormitory quickly.

He got in, shut the door quietly behind him, and quickly went over to sit in an empty spot where people were unlikely to walk. He made a terrible face at having his cloak touch the Gryffindor dormitory floor but bared with it, glaring at the door. Shit, why did a few students have to come back early? He was nearly home-free. He couldn't stay downstairs or else run the risk of having someone bump into him. He wasn't an idiot. Just because you were invisible didn't mean you weren't really there physically anymore. More like an invisible barricade all of a sudden.

The door opened and his eyes narrowed on who entered. _Longbottom._ The boy seemed eager to go over to his bed and sit down, pulling out a book and apparently picking up on his homework. As long as he stayed there then he couldn't open the door and sneak out. Waiting by the door when anyone could burst in and smack into you wasn't a good idea.

Luckily Draco was aware of the possibility of something going wrong and, having to miss out on the feast in order to do this, made sure to eat earlier before their trip up with Blaise. It wasn't too hard to get Blaise to fetch them something to eat from those blasted house-elves who were all too willing to serve them. And, speaking of Zabini, the boy had probably wandered off by now, seeing as how the students started to flood back to their houses.

Sure, Draco had the invisibility cloak now. But he couldn't hold it over Potter's head or use it like a hostage as he slowly backed out of the Gryffindor tower. They'd all gang up on him. It would be impossible. He sighed.

Instantly his eyes widened, having so stupidily forgotten that Neville was in the room. Neville had looked up, a bit confused, glancing around the room when he heard the sigh. He merely shrugged it off and seemed to go right back to his own work.

Malfoy bit his bottom lip and waited, cringing at the unpleasantness. Well, nothing to do now but wait. Unfortunately.

My _GODS _Draco had never been so bored before. More students filed in. Seamus and Dean came into the room, chatting about some moronic sporting event and started to bring Longbottom into the conversation. He wanted to hit his head against the wall but refrained from doing so.

At this point, it'd be impossible to leave until they all cleared out again. And that would honestly be awhile. Perhaps even breakfast time? Draco just wanted to scream out at thinking that he'd have to stay here for the night, sleeping on a floor. A _GRYFFINDOR FLOOR of all things._ The _NERVE_. He was very angry. It'd be impossible to get out otherwise, though. Perhaps he could try to make an escape later that night once they had all fallen asleep...Yes, that'd be much more acceptable. A Malfoy would _NOT _and _COULD NOT _sleep on the floor. _How insulting._

Soon enough, the boy-who-lived stepped into the dormitory with Ron following closely behind him, both smiling and talking. Malfoy made a face, mocking them, and pleasing himself so that he wouldn't feel the need to burst out or insult them. It'd be very _VERY _highly stupid to do anything wrong at this point or get caught. Who knows what they would do to him. They'd have their way with Malfoy, beating him, and then drag him to the Professors and get him in trouble, saying that they caught him in their tower, had to defend themselves, and wanted to get him expelled or something. That'd more than likely be the story they came up with. And as if Malfoy would give them that privilege. He just had to wait till he could easily slip out tonight.

They talked about the most annoying things, however, Draco could use little tidbits out of the Weasel's and Potter's discussions to fuel his insults at the boys and make them more than likely go blank and wonder how he found out about it. It made him smirk and feel more victorious. Perhaps staying here and listening to their chats would help after all. At least, he forced himself to believe that way. That unsettling feeling at the bottom of his stomach was still there no matter how much he tried to ignore it. He wasn't quite sure why either. It was probably these Gryffindor floors and how repulsed he was by them.

After awhile Potter and the weasel left but Neville and Dean stayed in for awhile, doing homework together. Seamus seemed to have wandered off at some point or another. Malfoy didn't really pay much attention at this point, intensely bored.

He nearly made an attempt or two to try and sneak out the closer it got to bed time but realized it was pointless and moved back to the spot he sat down at earlier. He accidentally sneezed once and it freaked Neville out but Dean didn't really think much of it and continued on with their homework. Neville went to bed early and Dean wandered off somewhere.

Now this seemed like the best time to actually make a break for it. Hearing Neville's soft snores, Malfoy made his way across the room quietly and...He had just reached the door, very close to sneaking out, when he heard footsteps coming up along the stairwell.

Draco cursed more furiously under his breath as he backed off, pressing against a nearby wall to stay out of the way.

Dean and Seamus came back through the door to retire to their beds, stripping and changing as they chatted before drawing their bed curtains closed and settling down.

Malfoy didn't move but stood quietly pressed against the wall, cursing everything and everyone mentally. He knew it wouldn't be too much longer before the weasel and Potter would be coming up to bed. It'd be stupid and worthless to try again and do what he just did a second time. Besides, he didn't hear Dean's or Seamus's breaths slow or deepen yet so they'd probably be alerted if he tried again...

The only positive was that he wasn't sitting on the disgusting ground anymore, at least.

And Malfoy was definitely right in that Potter and Weasley were coming soon. They came up to the room soon afterwords to turn in themselves. Ron changed lazily and flopped into bed, complaining about something before snores were soon heard. Harry took his time in changing, more careful than Ron was, and took his time getting to bed, unfortunately for a certain blonde.

All of the boys were asleep now except for the boy-who-lived. He could tell. Harry's eyes were wide open in the night, looking at the canopy of the red Gryffindor hangings above his bed.

_Go to bed, Potter. My feet are starting to hurt you stupid ignorant prat._ Draco thought, scowling. He couldn't leave until he was sure Harry was asleep.

His silver eyes dilated though at what he saw instead. Hands moving under those sheets and reaching down...He could see the other boy's face contort in the darkness, only the soft moonlight that barely peeked into the room helped Malfoy see even that.

_This was not happening._ He snapped his head to the side, looking desperately towards the door. There was no way he could still leave... _Bloody fucking Potter would see it. Oh fuck this was so awkward bloody hell._

He dared another glance to Harry and could see him stroking under the sheets. Draco could feel heat rushing to his cheeks as he turned around, pressing his front to the cold wall and keeping his eyes tightly shut. He'd just _NOT LOOK _then. He'd probably be over soon and he could leave. Oh Merlin he was regretting this so much. He didn't come to see Potter have a wank.

But he could still visualize it. The images were already seared into his eyelids and he doubted he could rid himself of the memories no matter how much he tried. And now he could hear the panting coming from the boy and the soft noises from stroking himself even harder...

It was driving Malfoy nuts. It was bad enough he had to witness Potter getting off but even worse now that he was getting turned on by it. He was a boy, dammit, of course this would set him off too. _Fucking hell._ He would shove his hands against his ears but then he wouldn't be able to hold the invisible cloak over himself...And that would certainly only land him in an even more horrible spot. He couldn't even imagine the outcome of that.

Draco tried as hard as he could to will his growing arousal away. _Think of anything. Pansy. Weasley. Hermio- Oh that did it._ He felt a bit of relief at trying to control himself but Potter's noises were definitely not helping... _Bloody hell, hadn't he ever heard of a stupid silencing charm? _He wasn't too loud at all, in reality, but in such a quiet room with only soft snores...It was blaringly loud to Malfoy.

_Fuck fuck bloody git stop._

He heard a soft breath catching suddenly in the other boy's throat, which no matter how he imagined the mudblood, the sensation shot straight back to his groin. _Hell._

The shallow breathing that followed was obviously the dark-haired boy calming down and shifting to nervously fidget and grab at some tissues nearby or anything.

Draco refused to turn around, not wanting to look, and starting to curse under his breath. _Shit _he couldn't get the images out of his head at all. He stopped though, snapping his lips shut at realizing that he had actually muttered a few of those curses out loud by mistake. They were barely _BARELY _audible but...

He chanced a glance around. Harry was staring right at him. Well, at least, in his general direction. He had heard him.

It was completely silent and no one moved. The boy-who-lived seemed extremely nervous and almost a bit scared, staring around the room but mainly in Malfoy's direction. Someone was there... And he seemed to have realized it.

"Who's there?" Harry managed to whisper out, trying to be intimidating but at the same time feeling quite...Vulnerable after what he had just did. _Were they watching?_

Malfoy held his breath. If he said anything or showed himself... All hell would break loose. But if he didn't, it was bound to all come crashing down and go wrong anyways. Knowing the other boy, Draco could assume he'd be extremely nosy and start exploring the room until he was satisfied that no one was there. And, as such, would obviously feel Draco just standing there like a deer in headlights.

The flight or fight instinct is a very curious little reaction in humans, wasn't it?

Without a second thought, Malfoy decided to lunge for the door, open it, and run out. He bounded down the stairs two or three at a time, his heart hammering so fast he was sure it would burst. He was a bit scared. Not because Potter or anything, but the entire situation or getting caught. It was horrible in any circumstance.

He could hear footsteps following him quickly down the stairs which only caused him to run faster. He made it to the hole, crawled quickly through without any care about what happened to his clothes for once, and pushed on the portrait. _BLOODY HELL OPEN YOU STUPID FAT PIC-_

The blonde fell out ungracefully, hitting the ground and quickly gathering himself back up, heart still hammering away against his chest. He immediately side stepped three huge steps and pressed against the wall, still as ever.

The portrait shifted to close, the hefty woman in the frame waking up a little to blabber about Peeves bothering her as she tried to shut...But she couldn't.

A pair of hands stopped it from closing all the way as Harry pressed his way forward and hopped down onto the ground, panting hard. He had a pure look of panic on his face as he searched around, his emerald eyes wide open for where the person had run off to. _Was it Black, since he was on the loose and all? _It honestly scared the boy-who-lived quite a bit. _Maybe he was coming to hurt him when he realized someone was awake there instead..._

"Where are you?" He panted out, a bit terrified but trying to keep it from his voice. He also tried not to be loud so that he didn't wake the nearby portraits or have Mrs. Norris rear her ugly head.

Malfoy held his breath. He did not dare move or speak. After about 3 or 5 minutes, Harry turned around and woke the portrait up, almost trembling a bit himself, and murmured the password to her before crawling back in. More than likely quite a bit shaken up.

Without another word, Draco immediately hurried down to his own Slytherin dormitories and straight to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Haaa this is fun to write lol. And I'm sorry for the previous chapter for any cat-lovers out there. I've always imagined Draco to seriously dislike animals in general and most students dislike Mrs. Norris anyways. I, myself, am actually a cat lover and have two of my own. So that settles that.

Also, as another note, I'd like to add that it's pointless to add any 'M for language' to anything, really. If you're brave enough to read smut, you'd have to be silly to be offended at language that comes with it. Not that anyone is complaining. It's just that I always thought that was redundant when reading through fanfictions myself and just felt like pointing that out...I cuss like a sailor and honestly love being able to cuss and be an adult. It's quite retarded to shame a word because it has negative meaning.

Anyways, enjoy, and I'd love your reviews or comments, as always. Oh, and there may or may not be actual smut coming up. So yeah...Time to continue~

* * *

><p>The next morning Draco woke up and went to shower, being very quiet and not thinking nagging thoughts like the fact that his towels weren't folded a specific way or that the silver wasn't polished enough by the house-elves of Hogwarts. He had more on his mind now. What, with everything that happened yesterday. He had so much on his mind. And worst of all, he still couldn't rid his mind of Potter wanking. It was <em>terrible.<em>He was even turned on a little by the thought of it but gritted his teeth and refused to do such a thing in the shower. It made him sick. Thinking of both that horrid Mud-blood as well as the fact that he was almost caught with a hard-on himself then seemed to make the arousal dissipate though, thank heavens.

It wasn't too soon after, having taken his time getting ready and trying not to think, that he wandered into the Slytherin common room where Blaise, once again, had seated himself on one of the plush silver and green armchairs with a book in his lap.

"How'd it go?"

"_Terrible._" Draco nearly growled.

Blaise's eyes didn't meet his as the dark-skinned boy moved to sit his book aside, stand up, and pull his scarf off the table to wrap around his own neck. "Shall we go have breakfast then?"

Malfoy gave him silence in return, turning on his heels to head out of the Slytherin dungeons and to the Grand Staircase. Blaise followed him, not questioning him at all until he was ready to tell him what happened. That was what was so good about Zabini. He knew the boy was curious as hell but he was also patient when it came to Draco. He could swear Blaise could keep his temper easily, even around the horrid Golden Trio.

"I got it. But then I got stuck." He complained quietly to Zabini on the way up the stairs when there was hardly anyone else around. The other boy just listened silently, another good quality about him. "I tried to get out multiple times but only could sneak out after they all went to sleep..."

Draco honestly wondered if he should tell the next part to Blaise but, honestly, perhaps it could help clear his mind up a bit if he did so...

"And scarhead started tossing it. I couldn't leave unless I wanted to get caught. It was _absolutely horrid."_More silence. "I accidentally cursed under my breath without realizing it and he heard me. I ran for it and he chased me. I barely got away before he turned back." He mumbled very quietly.

Blaise had stopped on the stairs and so did Malfoy, both looking to each other. "That must've been terrible but...At least you got it now. And I'm sure you've heard plenty enough if they ever talked while you waited to leave to insult them with. And you could always use the cloak as blackmail now."

"Already intended on it, Zabini." Well, at least they were on the same wavelength. He didn't need his intentions repeated back to him though.

They finally entered the Great Hall and could see Potter and Weasley, without Granger for once, at the Gryffindor table with a few other students. Draco immediately felt Potter's and Weasley's eyes on him as both him and Blaise moved to their own Slytherin table.

"They're staring." Blaise muttered under his breath, barely audible as they moved to sit.

"I can tell." Draco replied, moving to pull a bowl of fruit towards himself. He kept his eyes off of the Gryffindor table, no matter how much the other eyes bore into him. Good lord it was aggravating him and making him nervous.

He wasn't sure if they knew. How could Potter guess it that fast? But then again, they always seemed to be eager to jump up and blame anything and everything on Slytherins. _Especially_Malfoy.

Oh well, either way, he was going to break the news sometime to Potter that he had his invisible cloak. And to get it back, he'd have to do what he wanted.

He took a bite of the apple in his hands after vigorously cleaning it off with a napkin first. Filthy little house elves.

Sure, that was all very terrible. But he could benefit a lot out of all of this. More so than the embarrassment or nervousness he felt now. It'd be worth it in the long run. Oh yes. This could actually, potentially, turn out delightful.

At remembering what he held now in his possession, that nervousness faded away and he took a hard bite into the apple, looking up and smirking over to the Gryffindor table. The Weasel seemed infuriated by it but Potter almost looked pale. Their looks only made him smirk more.

* * *

><p>Their first lesson for Care of Magical Creatures came up and it was their first lesson taught under Hagrid. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise, Draco, and other Slytherins made their way down to the fields and arrived at Hagrid's hut. Draco in particular was feeling rather smug. Especially when they glanced over to the Gryffindors arriving now as well and the Golden Trio kept sharing looks.<p>

Hermione seemed a bit clueless and almost angry at both Potter and Weasley. Were they keeping this 'discovery' of theirs away from her? Malfoy wasn't sure and honestly didn't care. That mud-blood wasn't what he had the blackmail for, it was Potter he was only concerned with. His two little annoying friends were just a special bonus to get kicked while they were down too.

But that smug little look fell from his face and distorted into one of disgust when that large oaf of what some called a 'teacher' finally arrived. Draco had disliked Hagrid since day one. Perhaps even more so since he was one of _Potter's _friends.

The usual insults sprang from Malfoy's lips at any chance he could throw one in between that great oaf's instructions and intro into the lesson which obviously unnerved the large man but he seemed to shrug it off and take it with a grain of salt. It was clear the Golden Trio themselves, however, were quite annoyed by it and looking as if they wanted to throw their books at the pure-blood.

And, speaking of the books, Hagrid introduced them to the horrid things that snapped and growled. _How could these things even be CALLED books? They were absolutely horrid! _Malfoy refused to touch his, leaving it sealed in his bag. The other students seemed to have the same problem and even some were brave enough to open them. How stupid they were. Like, Longbottom for instance. The boy shrieked and began crying as the book snarled and tried to take off his hand in one bite, dropping it.

The Slytherins howled with laughter at seeing Neville run around like a fool from a book, Goyle and Crabbe nearly crying they were laughing so hard. The Gryffindors obviously didn't think it was so funny and tried to help their poor classmate, Dean going to step on the book and hold it down to cease its chasing of Neville.

Hagrid instructed them how to bypass the books' defenses by petting it softly along its spine. The book flopped down in Hagrid's hands, spreading open for him to read its contents. The large man beamed widely as it purred loudly, turning to the page he wanted.

All the students managed to get their books calmed down and opened eventually, turning to the right page. They were all distracted by its contents and none noticed when Hagrid turned around to walk off and fetch a creature while they were reading the intro into the book.

When they all glanced back up they marveled at the creature before them. It was quite pretty but also looked ferocious. One not to be messed with. It looked, to Malfoy, like a pretentious snob. _(Even though that's what Harry thought of him...)_

Hagrid went on to explain how the beast behaved, that you had to respect it and bow down to it in order to be able to even interact with the creature. And he even named it and spoke of it affectionately as if it were his child, not a dangerous half-horse, half-eagle with sharp talons and a cold stare while its beak was held high up, judging all of the students infront of it.

Encouraged by Hagrid, Harry had stepped up first to interact. Someone had to do bowed nervously and waited for the beast to return the gesture. Once that was over with the boy-who-lived hesitantly moved closer to stroke along its feathers, smiling.

Malfoy scoffed, rolling his eyes. _How wonderful, Potter is soooo sensitive!_ He mocked the other boy in his head like some girl who was probably ogling the boy.

No one expected what was coming next, however. The large professor and grounds keeper walked over, easily lifted the brunette, and sat him ontop of Buckbeak. He shouted happily to Harry to 'hold on' and patted the creature's back in, setting it off.

Everyone watched as the Gryffindor took off into the air ontop of the beast, the girls gasping. Malfoy prayed for him to fall off and fall in the lake to get soaked and look like a fool or something. Being attacked by the giant squid in the lake wouldn't have been bad either. He boredly found himself developing long and painful endings for the other boy as he flew around.

But he returned just find and dandy, if not a bit shaken up, but exhilarated by all of it. The other students came flocking in but the Slytherins approached a bit less enthusiastically. This wasn't their idea of a really nice lesson nor did they care. _Especially if Potter was having fun._

Draco, of course, made the simple mistake of not respecting the beast that eyed him down. _As if a MALFOY would bow down to a creature less than us._ And, yes, he paid for it.

He was escorted away by Hagrid to the hospital wing. The blubbering oaf kept apologizing, quite paranoid and upset by it all. He apparently thought that stupid beast wasn't harmful at all. After he saw the beast stand on its hind legs, screech, and rear down on Malfoy he was the first over to him and doing all he could to lesson Draco's pain.

When they had made it to the hospital wing, Malfoy noticed Blaise running in after them with the blonde's bag he had left behind and coming up to his bedside. Madam Pomphrey kept yelling at the boy to go away and back to class but the Slytherin refused and sat down. It was then that Draco realized that, out of all of his friends or even all of Slytherin combined, that Blaise was probably the most loyal to him out of all. He did appreciate him. Er, well, to say, for grabbing his bag. Nothing else, of course.

When the witch was done healing him she bandaged up the blonde's arm, placed it into a sling, and told him to wait for a few days before removing the sling and bandages. Magic was much different than those absurd muggle doctors. A broken arm would take weeks or months to naturally heal and even then would still have problems or more prone to breaking in the future. With magic, that problem was one of the past and something like a broken arm was healed almost immediately. The only reason she wanted him to wait for a few days was _just in case_.

Either way, Malfoy used this attack from the hippogriff as an excuse that he needed to miss his other class for the day, Potions. True, he loved that class, but he was sure that once his favorite Professor, Snape, got wind of the attack he'd be on Potter like Crabbe and Goyle on cake. It made a wide smirk spread across his face as he headed back from the hospital wing with Blaise at his side. Blaise returned to class, seeing as how the lesson wasn't over yet, and to spread the news to his fellow Slytherins. _Leave it to Blaise to spread a nasty rumor that Malfoy was brutally attacked and twist it to sound like Potter's fault._ The blonde could only feel his smirk grow wider.

He, himself, headed up to the Owlery to write down the incident and send a note to his father. If getting Hagrid fired or that blasted creature sentenced to death were the last things he did...Then so help him, he would do it. Father would have a FIELD day with Hagrid and this incident. He knew how much father had been looking for the chance to get rid of that horrid games keeper since day one and this seemed perfect. _Why did Dumbletwat allow him to be a teacher anyways? Despicable._

Making his way back down to the Slytherin dormitories, Draco headed into his private room and got to work on that essay he wasn't able to finish last night because of Potter. Besides, he was so excellent at Potions he could easily catch up on any lessons he missed if his kind teacher didn't already automatically excuse him from any homework from missing because of the attack. He smirked. Of course his teacher would excuse him, there was no question about it.

He couldn't wait for the other Slytherins to get back from their final classes for the day and see how far the gossip had spread. In due time.

The Slytherins returned before dinner that night, all eager to see how Malfoy was doing and actually hear the story from them. He milked it for all it was worth and explained what happened, quite a bit of the girls gasping and cursing Potter or Hagrid under their breath. Perfect.

He was accompanied by many of the other Slytherins to dinner, all eager to sit around him and cater to the blonde. After all, if you managed to get your foot in the door of a Malfoy's, then you had a chance to really make a name for yourself. Fame, fortune, and so on. Being a 'friend' or ally of a Malfoy was a worthy opportunity indeed.

He glanced over to the Gryffindor table and could see quite a number of the students looking displeased or even angry. More than likely they did not find the gossip as amusing as Draco did. No matter, they didn't matter after all in the first place. It amused the pure blood and that was all there was to it. Granger looked pale, the weasel in particular looked furious, and he wasn't sure how to judge Potter's reaction. It was a mixture of anger and...He'd guess the boy was still freaked out about last night. Then again, if Malfoy had felt like someone was peeping on him while he stroked the snake he'd probably be jittery as well.

The blonde could tell Potter wanted a word with him but he wasn't going to spare one right now. However, he was delighted to spare a word with his potions Professor, who had come to check up on him. He patted him on the shoulder, the good shoulder, and said that, indeed, he was excused from the lessons that day because of the accident and how good his marks usually were. He instructed Draco to not disappoint him in further classes, not that he ever did, and left to the teacher's table to eat. Of course the pure blood couldn't help but be more smug cause of it and ate his meal happily. All was going according to plan.

* * *

><p>After the dinner he headed back to the Slytherin dormitory, surrounded by other Slytherins, only to be stopped by...<p>

"Well well well. If it isn't none other than Harry bloody Potter. Come to snivel and beg on that large oaf's behalf against my father?" He put with a wide grin.

Harry stared at him with narrow eyes, Hermione and Ron nearby.

"No." The boy-who-lived put, though, Hermione looked a bit pale at this. She seemed upset...Was it about Hagrid? Well, that didn't matter, if anything Draco would be sure to use that against her in the future when talking about it. Apparently that large oaf in trouble was one of her buttons. How pleasant.

He waited, glaring to the brunette, tilting his face up a bit to look more like a pretentious Hippogriff than a fellow student.

The boy shifted his glasses a bit, glaring back. "I'd like to have a word with you, in private." He put, looking over his shoulder to Hermione and Ron who seemed almost put off by that idea. Apparently he hadn't told them what he was planning to do?

"But mat-" Ron started, only to be cut off. "I said private and I mean it."

Draco rose his eyebrows, honestly surprised by that a bit. But not much, seeing as how his surprised expression quickly turned into a small scowl. "Oh, really? What makes you think I'll allow you the pleasure of a private chat? I'm a bit occupied at the moment. You'll have to reschedule for next month, maybe." He shrugged. Sure, it was a bit of a lame come back but whatever.

The Slytherins around him snickered nonetheless, not backing off. Ron and Hermione didn't seem convinced to back off yet until the Slytherins did the same.

Harry's emerald eyes narrowed even more. "What the hell do you have to do? Go to bed? I'm serious, Malfoy." He put, moving a hand to wave at his friends to back off and leave.

Hermione and Ron both glared to Draco before deciding to finally back away. Ron gave Harry a little pat on the shoulder and left, following Granger up the Grand Staircase and away.

The Slytherins weren't sure whether to move on the lonely Gryffindor or leave. It was a perfect chance now that his 'buddies' ran off. Stupid and foolish Gryffindor...

"Fine."

They were a bit caught off by Draco actually agreeing to talk to Potter, looking to him incredulously. They made faces as they were waved off as well and one-by-one left to go flood into the Slytherin common room. Gossip was likely to spread like wildfire over what the two rivals possibly would speak about.

Harry turned to leave and though Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, followed him anyways, glaring at his back as they made their way up the staircase and wherever the hell the boy-who-lived apparently felt like talking. _What the hell did he want to talk about anywa-_

_Ooooh._

A pleasant and wide smirk stretched across Draco's face. Was it about the cloak? This would be the perfect time to use it as blackmail and get Potter to be his bitch. That'd be highly amusing.

Gripping his wand tightly in his cloak, the blonde followed the other boy briskly up the stairs more.

_This was gonna be fun._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** skdfljlsdfjds. AHAHAHA This is realllllly more fun writing than it should be. I don't know, I just adore playing Draco too much I suppose. I hope this is amusing you guys as much as it is me. I've been pretty much winging it and letting my writing flow rather than actually thinking the entire plot out. I'd say it's working really well.

Anyways, yeah, sorry about lying about potential smut in the last chapter. That was only bringing you guys up to this chapter. Not really smut in this chapter again. Sorry to disappoint. But I swear it's coming up soon. But this chapter is just as interesting as well and I particularly liked writing this one the best even though I suck at trying to play Harry. This chapter is shorter than the others, though but I felt it necessary.

Anyways. Enjoy reading and as always I would love some reviews~

* * *

><p>The two young boys arrived in the third floor girls' bathroom in Hogwarts that night, Harry walking in first and shutting the door behind Malfoy.<p>

"The _girls' bathroom_? Honestly, Potter, I didn't think I had to hold your hand while you we-"

"I only chose this because it'd give us quiet and no one would interrupt us." Potter snapped at the blonde with a nervous glare.

"Interrupt? Who would interrupt?" Came a ghostly voice.

Malfoy could hear Potter audibly sigh and glare over to the stalls. The blonde himself wondered who the bloody hell was talking and turned to look where the other boy was looking, seeing a girl-... He flinched and froze a bit before instantly loosening up. Oh, it was just a ghost. It scared him for a moment though, he couldn't lie about that.

"Myrtle, could you please leave?" Harry asked, walking over to the stalls.

The girl looked to Harry incredulously. "Well, this is _my_ bathroom, why don't you leave? You never come to visit anymore. The one time you do and you're actually forcing _me _ou-"

"Would you please just leave? I swear I'll come to visit more." Harry interrupted, becoming a bit more quiet as he talked to the girl. But Draco could still hear, narrowing his eyes on the other boy's back as he talked to the dead girl.

_What? Did Potter HONESTLY come to this bathroom all the time to visit some dead girl? _He couldn't help but smirk and mock the other boy in his head. How lame was that. He had to make friends with dead people to have friends at all.

"Nice date you have there, Potter, but could we honestly get _on_ with what we're talking about so I can leave?" He scoffed, looking around with a disgusted look at the bathroom.

Harry flinched and obviously wanted to lash back with an insult to Draco. However, Moaning Myrtle seemed extremely amused by this and smiled with a blush.

"Oh?~" She asked, intrigued and coy all of a sudden.

The boy-who-lived stared at her incredulously. _What the fuck._ "...Myrtle. Please."

The ghostly girl's happy look faded as she glared to Harry, crossing her arms. "Fine. Don't let me listen then. Not like I care." She began tearing up and wanted to lash out at the dark-haired boy but knew that at best he'd only feel a cold shiver. She turned around and dove into a pipe, nosily draining away and to a bathroom down a few stories.

Harry sighed, turning back around and turning to glare on Draco. "Now that _that_ is over with..."

"Oh, yes, please do elaborate. What the bloody _hell_ do you want to talk about?" Malfoy put, boredly, as if he didn't give a single care for whatever Harry had to say to him. Quite on the contrary, however, he was incredibly internally amused and wanted to see what he would say.

He could see the other boy actually suddenly become nervous. He could swear he could see a small blush rise onto Harry's cheeks. He couldn't really tell though since this disgusting bathroom was so dark. The only light they had was moonlight pouring in from the high-set windows above the stalls.

"I know it was you."

"What _are_ you talking about, Potter?"

"Don't shit me, you were there last night. In Gryffindor tower." He spat, now becoming even more red by the looks of it. "What the _hell _were you doing in Gryffindor tower? In _my _dormitory? With _my_ cloak?"

Malfoy froze a bit but played it off cool, smiling to Harry. "Hm? Oh, I was?"

The other boy seemed to only get more mad and flustered by this. "You _fucking WERE. _I saw it. And you stole my bloody fucking cloak. Why the _hell_ were you lurking there?-"

He was going to continue but Draco cut him off, more smug than ever.

"To watch you have a wank, of course." He rolled his eyes happily.

The boy-who-lived froze at that comment and went completely red. He obviously knew that it was Malfoy who watched him do such an act but the fact that it was said aloud made it seem worse.

When all that Draco received in response was a bit of stuttering, he smirked more and continued. "No, actually, I was just going to grab your cloak. A rumor was going around that you had one. That would certainly not be an item a student should have~ So I confiscated it. We can't really have a student running around and breaking rules, can we? I thought I'd do the school a favor. Good Merlin knows what you've been up to... I just happened to get stuck and was forced to stay and watch your little session. I couldn't stand it any more and just had to leave." He casually talked, waving the other boy off some as he did.

"But you're a student too, Malfoy." Harry glared, gritting his teeth through his blush. "You'd do even worse with it. Who says I was even sneaking around? It was just a gift, I know better. You don't have a right to confiscate things at all, you're not even a Prefect. You weren't even allowed to go into the Gryffindor tower! I doubt anyone would be in their right mind to let you in. You broke in, invaded my room, and stole my invisibility cloak! Give it back!" He put, moving to pull out his wand.

Draco was fast to retrieve his wand as well, pointing it to the other boy in response to having one pointed at him. "Attacking a boy who has already been attacked once today? That isn't very heroic of you, Potter. And attacking me won't get your cloak back."

At this, Harry became a bit hesitant and glared more, lowering his wand a little but not too much.

Malfoy smirked more, lowering his a little as well but not completely away at all. "I'm the only one who knows where it is. You'll never be able to get to it, that's for sure. And as long as it's in my possession, there's nothing you can do about it. If you rat on me, you'll be in trouble for possessing such a thing. I have a clean record other than a few little bickering with you. You, on the other hand, have done _TONS _of things to mare your record with. Who would they honestly believe? You can't do anything. And if you ever want even the _chance_ of getting it back, you'll have to do as I say."

Potter gulped a little, still staring angrily at the other boy, his blush fading a bit now that they got off the topic of him masturbating.

"_What_ do you want?" He put, in nearly a hiss.

It was odd how the other boy hissing that out pleased Draco immensely. He merely claimed that to the fact that he was feeling victorious in how he was belittling the other boy and how angry he was. He was in such a good spot right now that he'd be laughing with glee if he wasn't trying to stay serious and commanding right now.

"Hmmm~" He put, thinking aloud to himself as he pondered what he could possibly do now. Oh, all the possibilities. He hadn't actually thought about this before, what he would do if he was given this opportunity. After all the things that had happened recently, it faded from his mind and he was concentrating on other things...Just what in the world should he make him do?

"How about you being a bit more respectful to your fellow Slytherin? Especially me, Malfoy. Respect me and do things to please me. If I command you to do things, do it. If I insult you, smile." He smiled widely, enjoying this. "You're my servant now. And anything I want, from hereon out, you are to abide by. Is that clear enough or should I dumb it down more for you, Potter?"

It was obvious that Harry was shaking with rage.

"_FUCK YOU._" He put, raising his wand again.

Malfoy raised his as well but no one moved. It was obvious Harry knew better than to shoot a spell at him. Draco would just shoot up a protection charm and make it deflect, hit something, make a loud noise, and attract attention. Potter definitely wasn't stupid. But he also wasn't going to bow down to just anyone, especially by force. He was a prideful lion who held just as much respect for others as they held for him and nothing less. Draco certainly didn't deserve that.

"Well, well. At least you aren't _stupid_ enough to attack me. You've got a bit of sense in you, it seems. Either abide by my conditions or..."

"Or what?" The other boy hissed out.

"Or I'll just turn the cloak into a Professor's hands. I'm sure they'd be pleased to find it." The blonde put, almost boredly.

And it was silent again. Draco was going to continue but, surprisingly, was interrupted by Potter.

"Yeah, right, like _you _of all people would hand it over to a teacher. You'd just keep it to yourself. Why couldn't you just ask your _father dearest_ to buy you one yourself instead of stealing?" He sniped.

A laugh echoed a bit around the bathroom, Malfoy being highly amused. "Wow, aren't you the brilliant one, Potter. As if that wasn't already obvious. Of course turning it into a teacher would be foolish when I can use it myself to spy on your little private sessions-"

Harry went beet red again.

"And, while we're on the topic, I'd much rather have _yours_ just for the simple fact that _you_ don't have it anymore." He grinned broadly. He was obviously lying about the 'spying sessions' but to see the other boy irked by it amused him to pester the topic further every time.

Potter just didn't know what to do he was so obviously furious, upset, and flustered...Just so many emotions at once. And that was possibly the one thing Draco could actually say he loved about the other boy. How vividly he displayed his emotions. Of course, wearing your emotions on your sleeve was quite a foolish thing to do but he couldn't help but be lured into seeing the Gryffindor's reactions like a moth to a flame.

"I'll give you time to think about it." Draco put smoothly, drawing his wand down a bit and smiling. He was just so delighted right now. "I have allll the time in the world and it'll be worth it to see you groveling to me." He put, turning on his heel and heading towards the exit of the bathroom.

"I'll see you later, Potter~" He put in almost a coo as he headed out and let the door shut behind him as he made his way down the hall. He put his wand away, quickly making his way towards the Grand Staircase and down to the bottom to the Slytherin entrance.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Alright. I was going to take this, at least quite a bit of this chapter, in Harry's POV. All along these chapters have been written from Draco's POV and I though it'd be a nice switch-up to let you know how Harry is feeling in all of this and his worries and whatnot. That and it's crucial to the next bit of the chapter so it doesn't catch you TOO off guard at what Harry is about to do in response.

And I _swear _that the next chapter will contain smut if it's the last thing I do. I was going to put it into this chapter but I realized that it would simply make this chapter TOO long to include it as well. This chapter was already long enough as it was without that included. Please be patient with me again. I thank you for it.

As always, I'd really appreciate a review or anything would be nice. I hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p>Harry paced along the third floor Gryffindor dormitory floor, a hand running through his unruly hair. Ron had been staring at him for the last 10 minutes and was glaring at him, fed up and honestly worried for his friend and how he was acting.<p>

But he could understand it, at least, from what the other boy was telling him. Harry had been feeling bad since the first night they got here after the dementor attacks and all. Malfoy wasn't helping things at all by being the annoying prat he always was. It seemed like he had a vendetta against his best friend this year, though, and personally sought out to attack him and anyone nearby. _What was that prat's problem anyways? Couldn't he lay off Harry for even a LITTLE bit?_

Harry had told Ron about someone being in the room the night before last and was all panicky and flustered. Ron immediately came to the conclusion that it was that Sirius Black guy who had broken out of Azkaban not too long ago and was on the run. They were all kinda shaken up by that and the fact that he could be lurking around the school; even if it WAS guarded. But he stared incredulously to his best friend when he exasperatedly said that it was _MALFOY _of all things.

He honestly thought his mate was off his rocker. He was sure that the annoying brat would keel over before stepping into Gryffindor territory. Right under all their noses? And why the hell was he in there anyways? Why wasn't Harry able to see him? They hadn't really learned invisibility charms or anything yet, seeing as how that would let loose an entire school-full of students that would be running all over the place and driving Filch crazy...

But Harry insisted it was Malfoy. He saw him on the Marauder's Map and quickly pulled it out to show to Ron, lighting up the tip of his wand with a quick spell. To the ginger's surprise, a little dot with the name 'Malfoy' was running down the Grand Staircase and back to the Slytherin dormitories. He wasn't sure what to honestly think of all of it and found himself getting a headache that he couldn't get rid of until the next day.

Then Malfoy got all smug at breakfast...Then the Hippogriff attack...Now Hagrid was in trouble more than likely _(There was simply no WAY that Draco wouldn't tell his dad for the chance to get someone fired, no way.)_, Hermione was depressing herself over it _(Ron could barely stand to be around her with how upset she was over it all and trying to console her only helped so much...He disliked seeing her upset.)_, and his best friend was freaking out over this whole thing. Apparently the fucker had stolen Harry's invisibility cloak. He was absolutely enraged by it, though, it explained why Harry couldn't see the bloody git. As much as he wanted to just nail Draco in the face with a fist, his best friend told him not to. He didn't understand why either.

Harry didn't tell Hermione anything about Malfoy and the cloak. He honestly thought she had enough on her plate as it was with being upset over Hagrid, all her classes, the prison outbreak, and of course the whole house-elf fiasco she continued to spout off. He just left her alone. He, however, did confide in Ron. However, he didn't tell the Weasley quite _everything_ there was to know. Ron definitely didn't need to know that Malfoy saw him masturbate and the fact that he was even doing that in the room... Well, he knew Ron pretty much figured it, since they were guys after all and all of them did it. But saying it aloud was embarrassing and would gross his friend out. So he kept that private.

He was so embarrassed by Malfoy actually seeing that and couldn't get it off his mind. He couldn't even sleep at night right anymore. He kept nervously glancing around the room, swearing he heard something or saw something that could've been Malfoy under _HIS_ cloak...Was the other boy _SERIOUS _about watching him? It put his nerves on end. He'd check his map countless times to make sure and he was nowhere near their tower. He breathed a sigh of relief after he did, but that still didn't stop him from being paranoid about it all.

"Stop pacing, you're driving me nuts, mate. Seriously." Ron sighed desperately.

"I-I can't just sit still. Fucking..." He cursed, only pacing more and taking another hand up to his unruly locks. He tried to sit down but had to keep moving to feel like he was doing something...Anything. Or rather, really anything to get his mind off of things. He couldn't stand this.

He had already told Ron about the confrontation in the bathroom and how Malfoy admitted to it, was holding the cloak over his head, and wouldn't give it back. It of course angered his best friend but he was in the same spot as Harry. He couldn't do anything about it.

"Ya know...As much as I'd hate to say it...I really think you should bother 'Ermione."

The boy-who-lived looked up, fixing his eyes on Ron with a frown. "I don't want to bother her. You should know how much she's dealing with; you constantly complain about it. She doesn't need more. Besides, all she'd do is go look it up in a book or tell Dumbledore and that won't help at all." He looked down, one of his legs nervously bouncing up and down.

"I know, I know. But seriously. If you don't, I will. She needs to know. She could help us figure this out. She'd want to know if something this serious was going on. Just tell her."

Harry sighed, holding his head. "Fine. I'll tell her." He put, moving to stand up and leave the Gryffindor boy dormitories and back down to the common room, Ron getting up to follow him.

* * *

><p>True, telling Hermione didn't really help her problems at all or make her feel better. She felt worse and was actually kind of mad at the pair of them for not telling her sooner.<p>

"What? He what?" She put, completely astonished. "How could you not tell me? This is serious." She put, glaring to the both of them. What, did they not trust her or something?

Harry and Ron instantly knew the look in her eyes and Ron beat Harry to saying it first. "N-No, 'Ermione...You just looked like you didn't need more to worry about. But we're telling you now, aren't we? So it's fine-"

"No it isn't! He still has the cloak and-!...Oh this is just so bad." She sighed heavily, looking down to the table they sat at in a corner of the deserted Gryffindor common room. It was early morning and most weren't awake so they didn't have to worry. But at the same time Harry couldn't help but to feel paranoid, like that Malfoy could be there right now...

"Well..." She started, sighing again and rubbing her temples. "There must be some way we can get it back...Hell, if he could sneak into the Gryffindor tower, I don't see why you can't just sneak right back and steal it back."

Harry and Ron stared at her incredulously.

"It's harder than it sounds, I know." She put, placing her hands down onto the table and looking to them. However, she began to smile. "But I think I know what to do."

Ron shook his head at what she said, a big smile coming over his face. "No, no, I'm more surprised by you suggestin' such a thing more than anythin'!" He put, liking this side of Hermione quite a bit. Harry smiled as well, both boys glad she had a plan to get them out of this and revenge with Malfoy.

The boys both smiled at the same time. Great, Hermione had a plan!

"You know Lee Jordan? We'll need him."

Ron was taken aback. "Why him?"

* * *

><p>Hermione was a genius, more than both Harry and Ron ever realized, really. They knew she was a very brilliant girl but they didn't know <em>HOW<em> brilliant she was. And how secretive. There were things that she knew that they had no earthly _IDEA _about. It was amazing.

They were back in the girl's bathroom on the third floor, Harry very nervously checking the Marauder's map like clockwork now for Draco being around them and making sure the coast was clear. Now that they didn't have the invisibility cloak things were much harder but at least they still had the map and a few tricks up their sleeves.

They could combat Malfoy, definitely. Especially with their new plan. It was fool-proof.

Hermione sent Ron to go talk to Lee Jordan while her and Harry, during breakfast, raided Snape's potion cabinets. They'd need the ingredients to make a polyjuice potion again. They checked the map constantly, used a few spells, and were in and out before anyone realized it. They made their way to the girl's bathroom on the third floor _(Where Moaning Myrtle, unfortunately, kept pestering Harry as Hermione tried to work on the potion)_ and awaited for Ron to return.

"So what is exactly Ron doing?" Harry put, turning away from Myrtle and looking to Hermione as she worked on following the instructions on the piece of paper infront of her _(She made sure to write down the instructions and ingredients so they didn't have to fish the book out of the restricted section again in case they should need it) _to make the potion again.

"Talking to Lee Jordan, of course."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I know that. I mean. What is he talking to him about?"

The girl looked to Harry with a small smile on her face. "Well, unlike you two, I actually pay attention to things going on around me. Like relationships, for instance."

Harry felt his face go a bit red. Why was he thinking of Draco? Ugh, the whole 'Malfoy peeping on him' thing was really getting to him and he hated it. And you honestly don't know how badly you want to masturbate until you can't out of paranoia. He felt wound up and more flustered than usual because of it all even though barely a few days had passed since then.

"What do relationships have to do with it?"

Hermione seemed extremely curious by her friend's cheeks burning up at the simple comment but didn't question it, smiling still. "Everything. When you know certain things, it really helps."

"Just tell me already."

"Fine fine." She frowned a bit but instantly picked up her smile again. "Lee Jordan is _with _Slytherin Blaise Zabini."

Harry nearly choked, having to take a double take. "Wha-...Wait _WHAT_?"

She only smiled more, reading the instructions to the potion. "Of course. I knew about it for awhile. They aren't _TOO _secretive about it and pal around a bit. I instantly saw it for what it was. Blaise wasn't so much interested in Lee as he is in information. You know Slytherins. But, really, I know Lee was doing the exact same thing but spying on _them _for _us_. But he'd be lying if that was all it was. It's obvious they do have a thing for each other. I'm not so sure about Blaise but I know that Lee at least fancies him."

The-boy-who-lived didn't know what to say. He never saw any of this or heard any word of it. He just stood there, mouth open, unsure of what to say. _A-And two boys together..._His mind instantly filtered back to Draco and he wasn't sure what the hell to think about it.

"I know quite a bit about Blaise, though. Lee only tells him so much, even if they are _close_. I've been sure for awhile now that Zabini fancies Draco. Or, at least, they're extremely close. He may only be playing Lee for information but actually likes Draco. At least, that's what I've heard."

Harry was only more astonished, if possible. _What. Why were...Oh god._

Hermione went on, talking so casually about it as if she were just discussing the weather. However, she was definitely interested in the subject, it seemed. Her curiosity was just bubbling up at all of these relations and such between houses...Or was it because it was between boys? Harry didn't know what to think anymore.

"I mean, you saw what happened after the Hippogriff hit Draco- Don't look at me like that, Harry. I know very full and well that it was Draco's fault and not Buckbeak's at all. Anyways. After Buckbeak hit Draco and Hagrid carried Malfoy back to the hospital wing...Didn't you see how Blaise quickly grabbed Draco's bag and hurried off after him? None of the other Slytherins did that at all and he seemed to be tripping over himself to follow them. It's obvious he feels something for Malfoy. And from what I've seen, they are together a lot. Blaise is probably one of the few Slytherins Draco probably likes. I shouldn't have to point out to you how he just uses the rest of Slytherins to do his dirty work or treats them like minions..."

Harry just still didn't talk. So many things were going through his head, trying to process the information. Lee liked Blaise but was using him, Blaise probably liked Lee back but was using him and instead liked Draco...Dear Merlin he didn't understand how girls could keep up with all of this information and little tidbits like the fact that someone merely was grabbing a bag for a friend and were able to register it as a sign of affection or something. His head hurt. At the same time, he was so curious by it all. Blaise liked Draco and Draco seemed to like him back...

"Wait, wait. So...Uh...Anyways...What does Ron talking to Lee have to do with any of this?"

Hermione sighed loudly and she could hear Myrtle laughing a bit in the background. _Even Myrtle figured it out and Harry hasn't?_

"Harry...If Lee and Blaise are so close, then Lee can get close to Blaise. He could grab a bit of hair today during breakfast or this morning, hand it off to Ron for us, and then Ron would bring it back to us. We're making this Polyjuice potion so that you can turn into Zabini and sneak in, seeing as how you don't have a invisibility cloak anymore and a Marauder's map will only get you _SO _far."

He was even more speechless. "But...Lee will just do this for us? I mean, isn't he embarras-"

"Not really. He's doing us a favor by playing spy for us against the Slytherins. He already knows full and well that I know. I asked him about it and he easily confided in me. He's not really too shy about it but at the same time doesn't want too much word getting out, you know? The other Gryffindors might look at him funny since they are our rivals and all. I told Ron to mention my name, hand over the note I wrote, and I'm sure Jordan would instantly understand. It isn't too hard."

Harry just kept trying to process all the information still. _Merlin how the hell could she know all of this. Girls acted like relationships were nothing and somehow could judge every aspect of them and know everything. That or maybe it's just Hermione. _He wasn't sure.

Either way, he was still just...Still quite confused. He was going to be taking this potion, turning into Blaise Zabini, who apparently is Draco's right-hand man and possibly more. He couldn't help but silently think to himself about what he could do. It was a bit shameful to admit but...He was honestly curious. He knew it wouldn't be good to play around in this sort of stuff and that he needed to just jump in and get his cloak back before high-tailing it out of there.

But if he was going to be Zabini...And if they really _were _close...Then he could try out his curiosity and he wouldn't have to expose his true identity. He had been thinking of Malfoy since that night he had caught him masturbating and his thoughts only grew worse the longer he strayed on them. Maybe this chance would prove useful to get a few things out of his system and mind, hopefully, and he could take advantage of it before quickly leaving before the Polyjuice effect wore off. It wouldn't be too hard.

Harry looked up to catch Hermione's eyes staring at him a bit narrowly. "You're being quiet all of a sudden. Something wrong, Harry?"

Oh, great, could she practically SENSE what was going through his mind? He felt like she could see into his mind practically. And she probably could. It wouldn't have been the first time she easily read him. "N-No. My head hurts."

He was surprised to hear her laugh, smiling to him. "Of course your head would hurt at learning all of this. I'd imagine Ron's would explode. I didn't really tell him why or anything. I just merely instructed him to give Lee a message from me. He'd hand over the note and it'd all be over and done with. I know Lee won't let us down and he'll have some of Blaise's hair by the end of the day, no doubt. It'll still take awhile to brew the potion but it won't be too long of a wait. I've actually done a bit of research since last school year, during the summer, and was able to revise some of the potions we would more than likely need. I got a few new ones but the addition to the Polyjuice potion was very helpful. If I add Yillander to the mixture, it speeds up the process incredibly. We'll have it by tonight." She smiled victoriously, picking up the Yillander she managed to swipe from Snape's potion cabinet.

"I was wondering what that was..." Harry put, feeling a bit dumb, and stared at the odd grass-like ingredient. It had an odd yellow color to it, nearly see-through, and looked as if its surface had gotten so hot it started to bubble and then dried like that.

"Yes. Well, Yillander will make the potion a bit more bitter. Sorry about that. But at least we can get this done and out of the way quickly. Yillander typically speeds up chemical processes. Though, it speeds up the actual potion-making process itself...It also has the negative side-effect of making the time frame of the finished potion shorter. It's helpful to speed it up but not so much because it gives you less time to do what needs to be done. It's an ingredient that isn't introduced until later in our classes, really, if it's introduced at all. I don't know why though, it's helpful. I would've added another ingredient that I've discovered to make the potion last longer but...I didn't want to throw the potion off and make it chemically imbalanced. I thought we'd take it one step at a time and-"

"Ugh. I have a headache."

"Oh, sorry. I must be rambling your ear off." She put, a bit embarrassed as she turned to apply the Yillander to the potion, watching it make the potion so far turn almost cloudy in color. But you could see through to the bottom of the caldron now.

* * *

><p>Ron arrived some time later with the most important ingredient, looking bewildered as to why Lee was still necessary in all of this. Hermione merely waved him off and took the ingredient, telling him that she'd explain it all to him later <em>(Or not, seeing as how his head might explode since he takes things worse than Harry...)<em> and that she needed to quickly work on the potion so they could have it ready in time for tonight.

Ron had brought Harry and Hermione breakfast, seeing as how they skipped out for the potion, and they were forced to eat quickly and hide the potion so that they could leave to classes. It wasn't a problem though, seeing as how so very few people came in that bathroom anyways with Myrtle there. Hermione put a charm on the door to keep it sealed shut, just in case, to make sure it was safe.

Their classes were quite nice without Draco involved for once, both classes for the day not having any Slytherins in them. Though, they still got comments in the hall about the Hippogriff attack, how horrible Hagrid was _(Which upset Hermione all over again, having temporarily forgotten about that)_, and Hermione of course was busy as ever with all the classes she had agreed to take. Ron and Harry just simply couldn't fathom how she could possibly deal so much and keep up with it. She was brilliant.

Their day passed quickly and before they knew it they were already striding into the Great Hall for supper. Malfoy was smug as ever from the Slytherin table, nearly setting Ron off if it wasn't for the fact that both Hermione and Harry held him back. They couldn't ruin the plan.

At least Draco didn't try anything, merely smirking wide and talking to Blaise beside him, who smiled back and chatted happily. Harry couldn't help but stare at the pair of them. Were they _really _close like that?

The boy-who-lived turned back to his food, eating thoughtfully as Ron complained at his side about how much of an ass Malfoy was. Harry would rather have him bitching all he wanted about the blonde; as long as he didn't go jumping tables to beat his face in it was all well and good. Hermione seemed to understand this too and nodded sympathetically to Ron, just agreeing with him and calming him down. She was quite eager, however, to how her potion would turn out. She was quite proud of the fact that she found out about Yillander and wanted to see its results so badly she could barely concentrate on eating. That and it was also because of the whole house-elf thing...

After dinner Hermione quickly had a chat with Lee Jordan. She whispered something to him and he didn't seem too eager in doing it until she whispered something else and his face lit up.

Harry and Ron stared at each other before the girl joined their party again, smiling as Lee left the Great Hall...After the Slytherins. They could just barely see in the distance that Lee was talking to Zabini happily while an annoyed Malfoy headed off to the Slytherin dormitories alone.

Harry thought he could finally understand what she did without her telling him. She must've asked Lee to 'distract' Blaise. Since they were kinda together and stuff...Probably lure him away for a date or talk in the library or something. They needed him out of the way so they didn't have to risk Blaise walking in and catching the imposter Blaise in his place.

Ron, however, was confused beyond belief, looking to Hermione for answers but she merely smiled. It seemed like Harry had finally gotten it and she was kind of proud. She patted Ron on the shoulder, reminding him that she'd tell him later, and hurried off to the potion once they were able to get out of eyesight of teachers or other nosy students.

* * *

><p>Hurrying off to the third floor girls' bathroom, Harry made sure the coast was clear before Hermione casted a spell to unlock the door, open it, and check on the potion. She smiled at the potion, it apparently to her liking and complete, before pulling out a small bag. She had made sure, after her mistake last time of turning into a cat, that they had the right hair and kept it so. Myrtle still laughed at her for that every time and she hated it.<p>

Once the hairs were dropped into the potion, it turned a light, pale blue. Harry wouldn't have figured that would've been the color to come out of the mixture from a Slytherin. He ignored it though as Hermione poured him some of the mixture. She also pulled out a vial and poured more into it as well.

"Ok. Take this first mixture here..."She put, handing him a cup of the bubbling liquid. "You'll have an hour at most but because of the Yillander speeding up the process I can't completely assure an hour. I'd say about 45 minutes. Since it's only you taking the potion this time there is still quite a bit left. So I poured some of the extra into a vial so that you can take it if the first batch starts wearing off." She smiled, thinking she was brilliant. "So that leaves you two hours only at max but you're probably looking more at an hour and 30 minutes in reality." She put, turning serious again all of a sudden. "Don't risk more than that. I'd imagine it'd probably take Draco awhile to reveal where he has the cloak or for you to find it. That and Lee can only distract Blaise for so long. I'd imagine two hours, max, as well, before it's bed time and people start heading to their respective common rooms. If you can get out quickly, do so as fast as you can." She put, looking to Harry knowingly. "Don't risk it."

_What, did she really know? _Harry had flinched a bit but nodded, taking off his Gryffindor robes, tie, shoes, and belt. He took the cup and drank it down quickly. It had burned even worse than he last remembered going down. He winced and sat the cup down, nearly coughing it back up. Hermione patted him on the back, trying to help him deal with it.

The next moment all of his pores were set on fire _(At least it felt like that) _and he nearly yelped out in pain from the transfiguration taking place. His skin turned much darker, his hair shortened, scar disappeared, and his emerald eyes turned brown. He grew a bit taller though not by much. He could still wear his shirt and pants but needed Slytherin robes, the right shoes, and so on.

Hermione had it all prepared and ready, apparently getting her information from Lee who told her what shoe size he was and everything about him. He didn't mind confiding in her at all, it seemed. She pushed the clothing and shoes onto Harry, taking his glasses since his eyesight was now corrected.

Harry slipped on the clothes, making sure he looked alright, and took the vial of extra potion to tuck safely in a small box Hermione gave him. She apparently thought in advance, not wanting the vial to break if anything should happen. She put Harry's glasses in the case as well, telling him some last minute things about Zabini that he needed to know about his personality that she had figured so far.

The rest was just left up to Harry to wing. Hopefully he could pull it off and get his cloak back.

Leaving the girls' bathroom he walked down to the Slytherin common room at the bottom of the Grand Staircase. He slipped in through the hole in the wall and traced down along the wall to the door that held the Slytherin common room just beyond and, more importantly, his cloak.

Taking a breath, 'Blaise' then whispered, in a low hiss, the Slytherin password. The door opened and he stepped in.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN:** Oh, and on a side note, Yillander is of course made up by me, not really anything in the Harry Potter universe as far as I know called Yillander.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Yay! You're finally here! This is definitely the chapter with the 'big show' in it, no doubt about it. Thank you for being so patient and following along the storyline with me and I really hope you guys enjoy how this plays out. I don't think I'll continue it, after this, that'll all be left up to debate or if I can think of anything else. But thank you guys for so many views so far. I was pretty happy to see that it already reached 1k views~

Anyways, thank you guys, and please enjoy~

* * *

><p>The door gave a soft 'hiss' as it closed shut behind Harry and he faced the Slytherin common room. It was so different from the Gryffindor common room. Darker, almost a bit stale. But at the same time it was cleaned and polished, maintained like some kind of weapon. The green and silver colors decorating the room actually complimented it nicely. There weren't any stray books, animals, or anything littering the room like in Gryffindor. The students kept it extremely tidy and everything about the room was calculated and organized.<p>

Some Slytherin students huddled at a table working at an assignment looked up to see who had entered but none of them gave him a greeting like how they would've in Gryffindor. They merely got back to work. Slytherins more seemed like hard workers...That or at least were much more serious about what they did. It wasn't a bad thing at all, though, they could use a bit more cheering up.

He merely turned and headed in. It wasn't like Hermione had actually been in here or knew what to do. She had some advice but could only offer him so much. He almost got a bit panicky as he headed to a big fluffy green and silver armchair to sit down.

Harry honestly didn't know what to do. What did Blaise usually do in here? Hermione couldn't really tell him that, not knowing herself. He picked up a book on a nearby bookshelf and started to pretend to read out of it, keeping an eye out for Draco if he should appear.

A bit of time had passed and he was growing more worried the more time ticked away. He had the second vial just in case but still...

_Come on, Draco...Appear soo-_

"There you are, Zabini." Came a cold voice behind him. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin but tried to remain cool, reading the book. He glanced up to the blonde standing beside him now.

"Oh. Hey, Malfoy."

"Reading that book again? Do you honestly do anything other than sit here and read?"

_Oh, good. Apparently this was what Blaise did,_ so he nailed it right by a fluke. _Now to just play it off more..._

"It isn't too bad, you know, reading." He smiled to the other boy.

Draco eyed him for a moment and Potter started to get nervous, thinking he had done something wrong now by what he had said.

"Well, put it down. You said you wanted to see it?"

_He must be talking about..._

"Oh. Yes." He put, setting the book aside and standing up. "After you."

Again, Draco stared at him, to the book, and then back to him. He turned on his heel sharply before heading off towards the staircases for the dormitories. Harry followed him briskly, keeping quiet.

Harry was honestly amazed when they walked into Draco's bedroom. He had an entire dormitory floor to himself. What, did his father spoil him _THAT _much? He wanted to make a little snide comment along those lines but quickly wiped the amazed or mocking look off his face before Draco turned back around to face him after leading him in.

"Alright. I'll get it out, one moment." He put, turning again on his heel to walk further into the room to an armoire.

'Blaise' sat down on Draco's bed, on the very edge of it, merely looking around. His bed was a huge King sized bed, he had nice furniture, and everything. He was treated like royalty compared to the rest of the students. He doubted anyone else had a room like this in the building other than the teachers and headmaster himself. He wondered what kind of strings Mr. Malfoy had to pull in order to get this room for his son. Amazing. Stuck up, yes, but still very nice.

While he was staring, Draco came back into view, moving to stand infront of him with a fabric in his arms. The arm he had hurt the other day was already out of the sling but it was still bandaged. When Harry had taken his eyes off of the blonde's arms, traveling up, he saw the slightly annoyed look on Malfoy's face.

"Who said you could sit on my bed."

He flinched some, just barely, trying to hide it.

Malfoy then rolled his eyes and sat down beside Blaise. "Whatever. Look, here it is." He said, holding out the misty fabric.

_Yes, this is definitely MY invisibility cloak._

He felt a bit of joy building up from finally finding it again but also a bit of anger that the other boy was just flaunting off his stolen prize right infront of the person he stole it from. Not that Draco actually knew that...

"Nice, isn't it?" Draco put, looking up to Blaise.

'Blaise' merely nodded, taking ahold of the fabric and looking at it, pretending to go along with this. He couldn't very well rip it out of the other boy's hands and make a run for it...But he also didn't want to just run for it for a very different reason, looking to Draco's hands on the fabric. "Care to show it off?"

The blonde smirked. "Thought you'd never ask." He put, moving to get up and twirl the fabric around him. One minute he was there, the next, of course, he had vanished except for his head, which was now smirking to Blaise. "See?"

"Yes." Harry put, pretending to be impressed and smile to Draco. "So, what have you got Potter doing for you? Is he your servant yet?" He put, trying to imagine what a Slytherin would say. He definitely didn't like saying it but continued to play along.

"Not yet." Draco put a bit boredly, stripping the cloak and tossing it aside to rest on the edge of his bed as he moved to take off his own cloak and loosen his tie.

Harry gulped quietly, looking at the other boy. _What was he doing... Was this because they really were 'together' or something? Were they..._

"So what happened with Jordan? Decided not to join him in the library?"

_Oh so that's where they went..._ "No. I changed my mind halfway there and decided to just come back. Besides, I wanted to see the cloak." He put, leaning back casually _(Or, at least as casually as he could muster)_ and crossing his arms behind his head.

He looked down and could see Draco at the edge of the bed, unbuttoning his white shirt with a loosened tie around his neck and a small glare fixed on his face. "Well, make yourself comfortable, why don't you?"

Harry honestly wasn't sure what to do. _Was Draco serious or just playing around?_ He couldn't tell. He sat back up.

It was now or never. The potion would wear off soon and he only had so much time...Sure he had a spare but...You couldn't exactly gulp down a second dose infront of someone you're trying to fool. Besides... It wasn't like he was Harry. He could get away with this. A boost of confidence shot through him a bit at remembering that fact. It was a chance at pure self-satisfying curiosity without the risk.

He wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, smirking up to him.

The blonde was caught off guard by the sudden grab, staring down at the other boy and moving his hands onto Zabini's shoulders.

"Zabini!"

The next moment he pulled Draco onto the bed with him, even laughing a little.

_((Back to Draco's POV))_

Draco wasn't sure what the hell had gotten into Blaise. He didn't really think anything was too weird about him until he sat down on his bed in his bedroom. All the Slytherins knew better than to disrespect him. They all did not touch his things _(With the exception of Blaise grabbing his bag for him that one time...He doesn't trust others with his things and whatnot)_ and most didn't even get to see his room. Very few got to see his room and Zabini was one of them. Though, never had the boy sat down on his bed before he was given permission.

He was merely undressing a bit and relaxing as he usually did in his room and kept catching Blaise's eyes. He didn't know why and didn't really question it, though thinking on it now, he should've. When he had walked over to gripe at the other boy for his offense, instead, he was surprised by arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him onto the bed on top of the dark-skinned boy.

Him and Blaise most certainly didn't do anything like this together. Well, aside from once or twice when he actually kissed the other boy. But there was nothing there. And Zabini had told him many times that he was 'with' Lee and it was alright. Draco knew that Blaise liked him, however, but he didn't exactly know if he even liked the boy back so he kept quiet about it.

It mostly caught him by surprise to be pulled onto the bed so aggressively by the other boy. Even the boy giving a playful laugh just...He wiggled on top of the other boy a little, uncomfortable suddenly and blushing some. _What was going on._ That laugh actually got him excited. Something about the aggressiveness and how confident the other boy was threw his guard off and actually _excited_ him.

He began pushing though it didn't help, the other boy pulling him down closer and crashing their lips together. It was not like any other kiss he had felt before. Much more different than those they had just barely shared a few times before. This one was more demanding, powerful.

And _intriguing_. Draco stopped fighting so much and pressed back into the kiss instead. He kept his eyes open for awhile through their kiss, half-lidded. He closed his eyes at the feel of a prodding tongue against his lips though, the tongue slipping into his mouth and making the kiss deepen considerably.

Malfoy felt the other boy's hands on his body, moving to finish unbuttoning his white shirt that he had started on earlier before pulling it down on one arm. It was a bit clumsy, seeing as how they were laying on their sides, and he couldn't be stripped of it completely.

Draco sat up, Blaise following suit, and shrugged off the shirt before tossing it aside and letting it fall off the edge of the bed. He felt the other boy's eyes on his pale skin, turning his head to look away. He felt a bit timid under the stare. But his attention was jerked back onto Zabini when the other man's hand moved to his chin and turned him back to face each other.

Blaise crushed their lips together again, wasting no time in deepening the kiss as the other boy moved closer to the blonde. Zabini's tongue explored his mouth, pushing against Draco's tongue, tracing along his teeth, and mapped out every bit of the warm cavern at his disposal.

When they pulled apart they were both panting, Malfoy staring at Blaise quietly. He was breathless. He wanted to say something, ask about Jordan, or _anything_, but couldn't find the words. He just wanted to kiss more.

Leaning forward, the pure-blood did just that, crushing their lips together once more. He pushed Blaise down onto his back on the bed, shifting to lay on top of him as they kissed and panted inbetween kisses.

There were hands on his thighs, separating them to rest on each side of Blaise's hips, and soon the hands moved up to grab his ass. He pulled from their recent kiss, arching his back inwards and tilting his head up to let out a moan as he felt his face become hot. _Oh, Merlin, was that moan from his, Malfoy's, throat?_

Zabini seemed to be enjoying this quite a bit, hands tracing along Draco's sides as the blonde pressed against him. Their bodies rubbed together, both equally turned on and able to feel each other's hard erections through the fabric of their clothes between them.

Draco felt lips on his neck and let out more noises, feeling his mind just go blank at the sensations. He shifted his hips to grind against Blaise, becoming even more hard at hearing the breath catching in the other Slytherin's throat.

He pulled his neck away from the other boy's reach so that they could lock lips again, opening his eyes to look to Blais-...

Freezing, Malfoy stared into emerald eyes staring back at him. Since when did Zabini have green eyes? Was he even thinking right? No doubt the '_activities_' were fogging up his mind at the moment but...

He immediately tried to pull away but felt the other boy wrap his arms around his waist again and flip him over to where he was on his back.

"What's the meaning of this. Who are you?" He demanded with a growl, narrowly looking to the other boy. He was now aware that this was not Zabini at all but an imposter.

The boy above him held him down by their hips but almost looked a bit petrified, if he did say so himself. The Blaise he once knew was slowly turning lighter, hair growing out and becoming more silky...And his features just changing.

It was Potter. _BLOODY FUCKING POTTER..._

Draco glared into the other boy, now starting to resist and fight him. He couldn't believe he just..._With Potter, not Blaise...Holy fuck._

Harry, on the other hand, pushed him down and grabbed both of Malfoy's wrists, holding them against the pillow under the blonde's head.

"Sorry, I couldn't just let you get away with taking my cloak from me. You should know better than to know I wouldn't bow down to you and be your 'servant' or anything. _Never._ I got a bit distracted though after I took this potion to become Blaise and realized I could..."

"Take advantage of me?" Draco nearly hissed, staring up at Harry with a glare. But he couldn't help the fact he was still turned on, pressed against another body...And the fact that Potter actually looked damn sexy in Slytherin robes, no glasses, and panting. He flinched, feeling his hard-on twitch.

Feeling the other boy's eyes narrow on him in a glare in return, his condition was only made worse. _Good fuck I'm turned on by Potter being angry._ He didn't know whether to be mad at himself right now or to just screw the other boy's brains out.

"I'm not taking advantage of you if you enjoy it."

_That smirk. That fucking SMIRK._

Draco nearly trembled in pleasure when the other boy showed off a very seductive smirk and leaned down to kiss him, biting roughly at Malfoy's lips.

He about came in his pants right then and there from it all. Something about Potter like this was more of a turn on than he could've ever hoped for. Even Blaise at this point couldn't compare.

Feeling Harry's hips grind down on his, he couldn't hold it anymore and actually did cum his pants. _Fuck. I should bloody kill Potter oh gods._

The other boy started to roughly remove his belt though and brought it up instead to tie Draco's hands together and against his wooden headboard. What, did he honestly think he'd run away right now?

The boy-who-lived got quickly to work undressing Draco until there was nothing hidden from the boy's emerald eyes to view, all clothes tossed aside. He leaned down to lick Malfoy's already wet member, pulling up with a bit of cum on his tongue and swallowing it.

The blonde felt his member twitch and come to life again at the sight, being turned on yet again. He couldn't have even imagined in his wildest dreams that Potter was this seductive...

He watched as Harry began to undress himself finally, stripping out of his Slytherin robes and loosening his tie.

"Fuck it, Potter. Just get _to it _already." He hissed, fidgeting on the bed. He honestly wanted Harry to stay in the shirt and Slytherin tie. It was a new-found kink, if anything. And besides that, he wanted to get this over with, out of the way, and done. If Potter was going to screw him then he better do it now while he had the chance. Cause he wouldn't let him do this again.

The brunette got the message, only kicking off his shoes and socks as he quickly went back to give his hostage attention. It was obvious he didn't really know what he was doing but was very eager to do whatever it was he needed to.

"Just fucking...Potter." He hissed again, glaring to Harry, actually kneeing the other boy and trying to get him to get along with it faster. "Have you ever even had a sexual lesson in your life? You're pathetic." He lied. The boy was actually quite sensual and sexy, though, him not hurrying along and getting it done was a bit aggravating. "Fuck me already."

"Just-"

"Yes. _Bloody hell._ Just wet your damned prick and do it already." He growled out lustfully. He himself had honestly never fucked before. But he didn't care. The amount of lust and hate he felt right now just demanded the same thing; for it to be done with.

Draco watched as Harry then moved to grab the blonde's twitching erection, rubbing his hand along it. He let out a moan but then glared more, angry that he was putting it off for any longer than necessary. But then he realized that the brunette was doing it to lubricate his hand, seeing as how he already came all over himself earlier and that's perfect lubrication. When his hand was coated he unzipped his pants, reaching in to pull out his own throbbing and exposed erection now.

Malfoy couldn't help but to stare lustfully as Potter rubbed his member down and then moved to position himself between the pure blood's legs.

He didn't have to ask again as Harry pushed in, arching his back as he turned his head and bit down hard on the pillow underneath his head.

Of course it hurt. It hurt so much especially since he wasn't slowly worked into it but then again he couldn't have it any other way when it came to the man above him. He felt the other boy push in deeply, fully sheathed inside, before he stopped and stared into Draco's steely gray eyes.

Malfoy grunted before moving his hips, even though it hurt, down onto the brunette, encouraging him to continue.

The hurt began to rub away with every thrust. The mixture of pain and pleasure was exhilarating to Draco, however, and he slowly started to get worked up and extremely turned on again. He arched his back, grabbing onto the sheets, and had long since stopped biting the pillow to instead bite onto Harry's lips once he dared to lean down close enough to put them within range.

They created a lovely rhythm, thrusting, panting inbetween nipping and mean kisses, building it up more and more until they couldn't hold it anymore. Harry was the first to release after a few final hard thrusts, pushing in deeply, and came. Draco came a few moments afterwords, panting for air against the brunette's lips.

He would've pushed Potter off of him but at the moment he didn't mind the heat pressed against him or how sultry the after-sex Potter looked with unruly hair and lusty emerald eyes. ...Well, he was mainly using the excuse that his wrists were still bound but other than that, yes. Though, he'd never admit it.

Harry sat up after pulling out of the other boy, moving to unbuckle the belt so that Malfoy could move his hands again. The belts had left red marks on his wrists and he couldn't help but smirk at them.

The next moment Potter was surprised by a kiss from Draco before shortly receiving a slap to the face. Taken aback, Harry rubbed his cheek and glared at the other boy.

"Good luck on doing that again." He lied and it was obvious by the smirk on the other boy's face that he already knew he was lying too. Malfoy continued to keep up his prissy look, tilting his face up and looking away. "Get out."

Moving to the edge of the bed, the boy-who-lived grabbed the invisible cloak that had fallen off into the floor from all they had done. Standing up, he moved to slip on 'his' Slytherin cloak and clothing again. He moved to grab the box in his pocket, revealing the vial of light, grayish-blue liquid. "Nah, I think I might come back to see you wank. I think you owe me that much after spying on me." He teased, a big smirk on his face before swallowing the liquid.

The liquid transformed him much faster this time, since he had already done it once that night, and less painfully as well. He turned on his heel, heading out of the room.

Malfoy stared incredulously at him and then couldn't help but laugh.

_Fucker._


	7. Postscript

_**A/N:**_Ok, I wanted to answer a few questions the people have had in my reviews.

To **Nyx**, yes, I know. Age is a problem with some people. However, considering they are both the same age then it is not so far-fetched. It'd be much more offensive if it was, say year 3 Harry x Snape. I could see that being much more offensive. Where I live, there are people as young as 9 years old doing these sorts of things (It's horrible for that age). But from my view point, if they're at least the same age then it may be questionable but it's much easier to understand. But I do see what you mean here. The reason I did not position this in the 6th year is because I have been reading the books and am only on the second chapter of the sixth one right now. I do not wish to write for something I do not know about. I will eventually perhaps but not now.

To **RedVines98 **as well as **digimonfan4ever101**, as I have said at the beginning of this chapter, I do not know if I will update this one more or just leave it as it is. I'm ok with how it ended and don't feel as if its necessary to continue. Though, I definitely am thinking about it. Because I agree with another reviewer of mine I'll address next...I wasn't satisfied really with this either and I found it lacking. I made one of my close friends read over my entire fanfic and the last chapter, before I put it up, to ask her what she thought or if I should add more because I felt it was lacking. She said it was perfectly fine and so I submitted it. I do plan on writing other fanfictions though, so it's not like there won't be more Drarry being put up soon on my account.

Now to **Makeupholic**... Yes. I agree with you, if you read the above to the other two reviewers. I thought it was a bit unsatisfying as well and I just didn't really connect with my last chapter. I like the way it ended but I did not like the process of getting there. I felt it was too fast or not enough, so on. I wished there could be more Drarry in it, which is why I've been considering on writing a additional chapter perhaps. But I do /not/ know if I should continue or not. I don't have much to go on. Also, about the whole 'how is telling Hermione more sensible?' thing. I'm not too exactly sure what you mean by it but I suppose I didn't explain well enough in the 5th chapter as to how it's sensible. Hermione isn't really a girl that would go off blabbering things and she can be trustworthy. I'd imagine her and Lee would be very good friends and he would tell her something like this going on. I don't know if I really answered your question or not though for that bit, I'll try explaining more if you are still unsure about it though I don't know what more I can say about it. I plan on writing much more Drarry, though, enough to actually satisfy me this time rather than this. This mainly started as a random idea I caught lying around my room and decided to go with it. The original idea went in a completely different direction that I did not take at all. I got caught up in making the storyline and really enjoyed it and when I got to the final chapter I got a little stumped as to what to do. I'm normally extremely good with writing scenes, or at least so I'd like to believe I am, and I'd be lying if I said I am completely satisfied with it. I hope my future stories will amuse you more and, no worries, it isn't an offense to me at all. As I said, I do agree and I hope to improve. I'd much rather get a critique and try to fix how I'm doing something rather than nothing at all. But, thank you.

**To everyone else**: Thank you for reading my story and if you reviewed then that's even more splendid. I wanted to put up something to answer people's questions about this fanfiction and also the possibility of it perhaps continuing. I don't know. I, myself, don't really think I'll continue it. But, as I have put in Makeupholic's answer above, I was a bit unsatisfied with the final chapter. I don't know why, I just didn't care for it. I may make it up later by writing another additional chapter or so...Or unless a lot of people really really want me to continue with the additional chapter, I'll reconsider it. I'm a bit satisfied with it ending but at the same time I'm not for how little the scene was. I was more focused on the plot line, which, I do not regret since it came out nicely.

However at the moment I am writing other fanfictions for this site so this will definitely not be my only HarryxDraco fanfiction. You just need to give me a bit more time is all.

I've been typing up one fanfiction based off an HarryxDraco rp I'm doing with a friend. I have another fanfiction also based off an rp that is actually Fred&GeorgexPercy (Because I love Percy, he's my guilty pleasure, shut up LOL). There's also a third rp (Yes, another.) that is ScorpiousxAlbus with HarryxDraco sides here and there later on. And I have a HarryxDraco fanfiction I'm writing with a surprise third character involved that I'm putting up soon. I have an idea for Fred&GeorgexDraco as well as some other pairings. I've even been considering, since I've been drawing a lot of the girl characters as boys just to see what they look like, throwing in genderbent characters and trying that out. Like Male!HermionexRon. I was going to add links to my profile or whatever as well of how I drew them and everything. As I said, I have a LOT of fanfictions I'll be writing while I'm also busy with my own life outside of all of this. (...I've been playing Lego Harry Potter and torturing Lego!Percy s-sob hush.)

But, yes. Sorry, I type a lot and enjoy it quite a bit. If you still have questions, feel free to PM me or post a review to this fanfiction. I'll be sure to check often and try and answer your question if it hasn't already been stated above for you. If I DO write another chapter for this fanfiction, I'll either erase this all and repost it after that chapter (Or just keep it erased)...Or I'll post the chapter after this one. I just wanted to make sure I was able to say all of this and people who are watching or waiting for their questions to be answered gets them answered or notified, at least.

Again, thank you for reading all of my ramblings. I really appreciate it.


End file.
